


One Of A Kind

by BelindaTopan96



Series: One Of A Kind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Character, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dorks in Love, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, High School, Hybrid - Freeform, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Lore - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Novella, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolves, gender fluid, mental health, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelindaTopan96/pseuds/BelindaTopan96
Summary: "Hey, Zack.""Yeah, Ceres?""Do you believe in vampires?""Vampires? What does this have to do with vampires?"Just imagine, you're about to graduate, fighting every assessment and exam the school throws at you.  Your lost, unsure, everyone seems to have some plan, something they want in their careers but you don't. Faced with the cruel reality that you have nothing planned for the future, you seemed to be unexpectedly thrown into a life you didn't ask for.Never did I believe vampires existed.Graduation is nearing and I have received an offer that would be foolish to refuse. Now I begin to face challenges that push me from my comfort zone, causing anxiety attacks, and strains a friendship.





	1. Acknowledgements

Copyright © 2017 Belinda Topan

All rights reserved.

 

Before you begin this exciting adventure, I would love to take this opportunity to thank my friends and my family. People who have encouraged me, supported me, giving me the advice to achieve and accomplish this book. I am grateful to Liz, for putting up with my terrible drafts, teaching me to write better and giving me the Best advice possible. I want to thank friends who are my beta-readers, encouraging me to keep going. And my sister for sticking by me, and cringing at any mistake made possible.


	2. Prologue

Life is a complicated mess. Taking us on voyages, we never wanted to take. We’re always waiting for what’s just around the Riverbend. Conversely, we choose to complicate life, making it more difficult for ourselves.   
It is the bustling streets and jobs that seem to work us until death. All trying to make a little in this vicious world we live in.  
That’s why I love the city landscapes. No matter how bright those lights shine, they will never keep that darkness away.   
Sighing contently at the thought. Oh, humans how you’ve come so far. . . Society, science, technology. But unfortunately for the human race, ignorance and fear continue to thrive.   
Still, my lips tug upward into a feral grin. A familiar ache reminds me why I’m all the way up here. That scent. It is that delightful scent caught in the wind that I almost forgot about. And her tall, pale, beautiful body, with luscious curly brown hair, just screams manipulate me. Oh, so easy prey. It’s adorable. How a human’s nature is to flee. I chuckle lightly at the thought.   
Humans are too predictable. But then again there are those who have fought, who were taught to fight. Human’s nature can change.   
When they have no desire to run, that’s when the hunt becomes more interesting. I can’t help but smile. Humans are so fragile yet somehow invincible.   
I look down to the alleyway. Knowing the human is there.  
Easily kicking off the ledge, I fall from the looming skyscraper and land elegantly; fist smashing into the concrete. Slyly strolling towards my prey, my grin grows wider. Sadly, this chase is over. Apart from fleeing, hiding is another nature. Why must they choose to hide?   
Yanking her from where she hides the screams immediately erupt in the alley. With a single hand, I cover her mouth to stop her crazy babble. Her eyes speak of all the terror she has within. I can feel her heart beating like a drum. Savouring every moment, I delicately move her hair, to bare the soft skin of her neck. I appreciated that she doesn’t squirm; I wasn’t in the mood for wriggling prey. I’ll make her death quick.   
To enhance the blood’s flavour, I brush the points of my fangs along her neck. My tongue tastes the delicate skin. Her breathing hitches and heart rate increases, making the blood more enticing. All that was separating me from the artery is the skin. Excitement quickly follows. A scream comes once more, dulling to whimpers. Then nothing. Only pleasure.


	3. Chapter 1

There are those moments when you wake up and wonder, “What am I doing with my life?”  
Yeah, that’s me. Seventeen, graduating in a few weeks and don’t know what I will be doing with the rest of my life. I’ve been told a thousand times that this is normal. But, for me, it’s different. What I want to be cannot be or will not be.   
“Ceres get up, or you’ll be late for school!” Dad bellows. Groans escape my conscious self. “Ceres!” shouts Dad again.  
“I’m awake!” I yell back while stifling a yawn.  
“Hurry up, or you’ll be late for school!”  
Too tired to call back, I mumble incoherent words. The dawn of reality wishes me to wake, but I don’t want to; Never have. Never will.   
Not ready to face school, I finally drag myself out of bed and begin the most mundane habits. Instinctively I play music to make my morning seem less agonising.   
An ancient ritual begins with uniform applying, hair styling, and lunch assembly before coffee and I’m out the door. Three more weeks and I’m done with this shit. I smile. Drawing away from my thoughts I notice in the bathroom mirror the terrible bed hair that had been so kindly conjured. Thankfully my dark brown hair is short and only requiring a quick brushing and straightening. I hate my curly hair.   
I peer into the mirror and note something strange about my eyes. Their usual hazel colour seems brighter today, almost green. It’s probably just my imagination.   
I rush downstairs, bag in hand. Saying, goodbye to Dad, I stride out the door. Making the slow journey to school, I thought, “Too bad I’m not going on an adventure.”  
Passing the disgustingly perfect suburban streets makes my stomach churn, I slip back into the comfort of my mind. So many people I know in my grade are going to university, others to work, and then there’s me. I want to be out of this boring town; out of this dull life. The last seventeen years of my experience have been everything but extraordinary. But I will change that.  
The thick glossy green mango trees signal the halfway point of my arduous journey to school. Disgruntled groans escape from me as my lips pull into a thin line. Almost a graduate but I still find it difficult to even enjoy the sight of the clumped orange bricked buildings. Passing through the grey steel gates, the school's cold aura fills my senses. Judgemental eyes bore into me with every passing of every student. Keeping my head down low, I avoid everyone’s gaze and continue walking towards the lockers.  
I was still engrossed in thoughts on the intricacies of the pavement dirt layers when I shoved my bag into an angry red locker. All at once, warm tan arms envelop me in a bear hug.  
“Ceres!” Lucas’ voice rang under the tin pergola as; I chuckled.   
Lucas draped themselves over me, solid muscles edging through their soft baby skin.  
“Really? I only just put my bag down, and I’m instantly tackled into that thing you call a hug?” I began to yank out the irritating books for the day; History yuck, Maths yuck, English thy yuck. Lucas’ arms peeled off leaving the blue and white uniform a tiny bit more ruffled than usual. They shrugged their shoulders.   
“I ‘was’ happy to see you!” they pouted, crossing their strong defined arms for emphasis. Dark brown hair swayed back and forth as I shook my head, I’ve known Lucas since year eight, but we never really spoke until this year. I caught them in the girls’ bathroom, I don’t know what he was doing, and I didn’t ask. That’s probably what made Lucas latch onto me so quickly.  
It is only revealed just recently that they are gender fluid, it took them a lot of courage, and Lucas finally feels free to be themselves. I’m proud of my friend.  
Still staring at me Lucas flicks their head to one side to shift their shaggy light brown hair out of their emerald eyes. Without their hands. Seriously how do you guys even do that? Just use your hands already! After half; a minute of head flicking, they did just that; I’m assuming they strained their neck. Lucas stood about two heads taller than every passer-by while I hunched about a head smaller than everyone. I’m pretty sure Lucas wasn’t even indeed born; they just climbed down a beanstalk by accident, some asshole named Jack cut it down with a bloody axe, and now they’re stuck here. If I had the energy to care, I’d feel sorry for them, but I don’t. Maybe I could give Lucas the bean seeds in the garden.  
A pair of warm hazel eyes catches my attention as they burst through the crowd of merging faces.   
“Zack,” I chirp happily. His lips widen into a smile as he moves closer; I close the gap between us and yank him into a hug. Smoothly his hands press in around my back, returning my hug with gentleness.  
“Hello Ceres,” He purrs sweetly. Zack is my closest friend; we’ve known each other since preschool. As he slowly pulls away, his smile never leaves him.   
He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it and narrows his eyes at something behind me.   
Confused I turn around to see what he is looking at. Mrs Thompson is briskly approaching, her heels clattering like lightning on the pavement. A tight, navy-blue, ankle length skirt limits her movement and would make running away easy. It did compliment her frilly white blazer. A horrible scowl lies on her gaunt face framed by her short brown bob.  
“This will be fun,” I mumbled sarcastically.  
“Mr Taylor, I believe you know the rules on piercings,” Zack’s eyes roll slowly, making sure Mrs Thompson can see. Her jaw forms a rock-solid barricade for her tongue; the only sign of her rage boiling beneath that porcelain white skin. Sweeping his fingers through his shaggy raven black hair Zack huffs a sigh laced with irritation. His Hazel eyes narrow and for the most extended moment, the two are held in a battle of wills.   
He then removes the silver skull piercing in his left ear and the shining stud in his lip.  
“Happy?” Thompson; doesn’t answer. Instead, she sends a firm glare his way.  
“If you have to be told again Mr Taylor you’ll –.”  
“I know, I’ll be sent to the Responsible Thinking Classroom,” He interrupted dully. ‘Responsible Thinking Classroom’ I snorted. It’s just a kinder word for the prison cell called detention.   
She stuck her nose high in the air and stormed off, finding her next victim to prey on. Some of the teachers around here walk around with a pole up their ass, especially that one. I don’t know who put it up there, but I wished they’d tear it right out.  
We stood there watching and waiting for the shadow of that woman to be out of sight. Zack put the piercings back in. “Bitch,” he mumbles turning back to us. “Before we were rudely interrupted I was going to say you’re pretty cheerful,” he smiles brightly; clearly soothing the rare blistering anger within him.  
“Yeah, school is nearly over I’m pretty happy about that,” I return his bright smile with my own.   
“Evil bitch at twelve o’clock,” Lucas warns, hurriedly turning to face us and we both turn to see who they are looking at. Dead ahead is the bobby pinned brunette everyone fears. Heather.   
She is the good news bible wrapped in the birthday paper of high school. Holding her books neatly stacked together on her chest, near the gold cross hanging around her neck, her blue eyes widen slightly at the sight of us. She delivers a sickly-sweet smile of her rose-coloured lips.  
“Hey guys,” She greeted, walking up the last few steps; to be within arm’s reach of Zack.  
“What do you want?” Zack asks coldly.  
“I just came here to get the last glimpse of how pathetic you all are before we graduate,” The innocent smile is replaced by a bitchy smirk.  
I looked over to Zack, noticing the thick burning hatred in his eyes; His fists are scrunched in tight balls, lips pursed firmly together; He’s barely holding it together.  
“Wow! And that coming from someone whose religion speaks of decency and kindness to all; Oh wait, it doesn’t.” Zack snaps looking down at her; Heather snarls, her cherry lips and nightly eyes pulling into thin lines. My own lips pull into a full, approving smile.  
“At least I won’t be sent to hell,” she spits and marches away with her nose up high as though she can smell the atheist in the air, her face mirroring her revulsion.   
“For someone who is strongly religious, she can be a bitch,” Zack commented, and I nodded in agreement.  
“Don’t let it bother you, she’s just trying to get our attention,” Lucas added lazily leaning against the lockers.  
I feel fingers press gently like raindrops on my shoulder. Michele stands behind me, her golden blonde hair draping like rays of sunlight across her face from her braid; Her sky-blue are eyes like jewels in the pale stone of her skin. She is a drop-dead beauty clad in the ugliest of school uniforms.  
“Hey,” I whisper amongst the screaming hoards, pulling her in for a small hug, inhaling her crisp scent. She smelt of freshly fallen rain.   
“Are you guys ready for class?” her voice rang like a songbird, charming with each note firmer than the last.  
“Not really,” I replied, head hanging low again.  
“We’ll live. And if we don’t, I think Heather saved us a spot in hell,” Zack tried to joke, but the thought of Heather just made it worse, for all of us.  
“Looking forward to tonight?” Michele quickly changed the subject, dismissing Zack’s comment altogether.   
“Sure am,” I answer happily.  
“Yes! I can’t wait to have a break!” she exclaimed happily, a wide grin revealing her crystal white teeth.  
Sirens yelled across the school grounds, demanding the attention of all students. We all visibly cringed at the sound of the school bell. We all knew what we had to do and we all let out a sigh. Slowly we all split up, nodding and waving our goodbyes. I could almost taste the freedom, a smooth, creamy flavour. It was gone now, replaced with the musky taste of dirt; I was quickly reminded that I had a whole exam block to pass.

***

My elbows push against the solid wood table; etched with various designs of amateur art, cupping my cheeks in my warm, sweaty palms. My back arch over the table as I pour over the scribbles of an ancient and similarly decorated maths book. For a moment, my eyes stray from the book, I look across to Zack who was likewise looking over his own maths book, his forearms crossed and brow furrowed, having the same amount of difficulty as me it seems. The library was the best place for studying, tables and chairs were sowed throughout the large metal stacks cradling the plethora of books stored alphabetically. The shelves jutted out from the walls in a zigzag pattern down an endless hallway, brightly lit by a glass wall looking over the playing field below.   
Concentrate! I cooed to myself waiting for it all to make sense. The quiet library suddenly became noisy, the ticking of far away clocks became the drums of war, the flickering of pages became the slamming of doors, and muffled breaths became a battle cry of air.  
“I hate math,” mumbles Zack. I smirk, breaking free from my thoughts.   
Even though he insists on studying, he's the first one to complain. Cheeks full, eyes drooping, Zack pouts. I know this look. It’s the ‘do we have to do this’ look. I nod sternly and he sigh.   
I shiver briskly, feeling the quick, sharp prickling of my skin. We’re only in the second month of spring, and already the school has the air conditioning on full blast. I hate the cold, a scowl migrates across my face. Zack can hear the chatter of my teeth and shakes his head, his night-black hair swaying in motion. Closing his textbook, he gives a soft smile.  
“Oval?” he invites me to stand, and I nod my head in relief.  
“Yes please,” we grab the rest of our stuff and head out.  
As if someone turned on the oven, a burst of hot wind collides with my face as Zack, and I take one step out of the Library. I take a deep breath, trying to recover from the ferocious heat that is called a ‘spring breeze.’   
We walk along the concrete pavement, passing the clumped blue and white coloured students, grouped in various locations and sizes. It was a rare sight for someone to be alone.   
We pass the old mango tree, coloured with the bright, vibrant green but no longer bearing fruit. Zack and I, sit ourselves down on the top of the soft grassy hill, which tilts down to the flat oval below, showing us a sea of green grass, and a horizon of green and brown trees, hiding the noisy road behind.  
After five minutes, studying becomes mute, probably why Zack didn’t want to come here to start with.  
“So, what do we have next?” he asks, and I think about it quietly.  
“Do you really want to know?” I hesitate, Zack groaned in frustration.   
“Religion. Fuck that!” Zack shouts, and I giggled.   
“Come on, it’s the easiest subject,” I tease and Zack smirks.  
“Says the person who purposely tries to fail it,” he nudges me, and I laugh.  
“You can’t talk, you don’t even hand anything in,” I nudge back, and he chuckles.   
We become quiet again; It is a peaceful, soothing quiet; not awkward at all. A silence that can only be enjoyed by real friends. Zack bows his head down, he usually does this when he’s avoiding teachers, or he’s deep in thought. I look around. No teachers; He must be thinking about something serious. I want to ask, but he usually tells me when it’s essential. So; we continue to sit in silence. 

***

The day ends quickly, lessons always seem to take forever and the day feels as if it will never end. A part of me wants to drop out still, even if I have a few weeks left. The school has been nothing but a personal hell dealing with Heather and her irritating boy toy, known as Fredrick. They both seem to have this undying hatred for Zack and me.  
Leaving the school grounds, I watch the other students quickly move to catch the bus, meet up with their older siblings or parents to go home.   
As for me I slowly make my way home. Walking by I watch some of my peers get into their cars and drive off, making me slightly envious. I really need to make an effort to get my licence. Without it, I’m entirely stranded and need to rely on someone else, it's worse when there are significant places you want to be. I am halfway home when a faint voice shouts my name. It is Zack.   
Rumbling like an old bear, the car vibrates vigorously as Zack stops at my side. Thankfully the car has lost most of its glossy grey coat as the shine would have blinded me in this afternoon glow. Small dents and patchy grey cover-ups dot the car like no damage has been done to it. Though appearances are deceiving, I always come home alive.  
“Need a lift?” he winks. A small laugh escapes my lips.  
Hopping into the passenger seat, Zack throws me his phone and returns to driving. The screen whirs to life, and I begin to look through the song lists, slowly making my choice. When it comes to music, I can be very picky. I may like the songs I hear, but if I haven’t fallen in love with them, I won’t listen to them for very long. It drives Zack mad. Once I pick a song and listen to it, I’ll then skip all others until I find another good one. Until then Zack will complain about me picking a song. He’s amazed that I even have any favourite bands because I’m so picky. Back and forth, we debate one who should choose the song, and always it’s the same way. I will forever change the tune. He’s right, but I’m not going to admit that to him. 

***

It is a simple house. A tall two-storey house with the predictable layered white painted bricks, exposed rectangle windows and the oak door centred on the building. The door's hinges squeak as it is opened and leads us into the small white-walled foyer, then to the open living space. The dark wooden staircase centres the free area, with a white wall used as a railing on the right-hand side of the stairs. Adjacent to them is the living room, layered with rough blue carpet and large black leather sofa placed to the back of the wall, adjacent to the dark brown wooden TV stand.   
Slightly jogging I rush into the modest kitchen to get dinner ready. My Dad is a hopeless cook. He knows a few dishes, but we both get sick of them pretty quickly, so I cook most of the meals around here. Ever since Mum left, it’s just been him and me.   
“You need a hand?” Zack offers, and with little hesitation I accept.   
We’ve been cooking together for a long time now; I try to teach him as much as I can, but I’m still learning too. He often stays for dinner but tonight is different.   
“Ok, so just put that in the oven, and we’re good to go,” I announce happily.   
Zack does as he is told, and then races upstairs.   
Two white hallways on either side of me are barely lit as it’s hard for any light to reach this space; Old family photos litter the walls on either side; some of me when I was little, some with my parents and others with Zack.   
On the right, two white painted doors camouflage perfectly with the walls; The silver door handles give away their location. One is for the bathroom, and the other is for Dad’s room. To my left are another two doors, one leading to my room and the other to the study. I already knew he is heading towards my room. I slowly follow behind.  
It’s a small room. Even more so when my double bed takes up most of the floor space. Opposite the doorway, windows take up the majority of the wall space, although they’re mostly hidden by large ocean blue block out curtains while my towering wood cupboards span across another wall. There is only one wall, opposite to the cabinets, for photographs of celebrities and signed shirts from my favourite bands, and all my gaming gear.   
As always Zack makes himself at home, quickly retrieving MY controller, throwing himself on MY bed and launching himself into MY game. I groan. That shithead never lets me play, hogging everything to himself. I flop down beside him and prepare to watch him play, in utter boredom, for the next few hours.   
Time passes like eating one of grandma’s prune cakes quickly but painfully. Twisting my head away from the TV, I look towards my clock, and much to my dismay it displays in bold glowing red numbers a foreboding time. It’s time to leave. Shit.   
I scrambled from my bed, pushing Zack out the door and quickly grab my clothes for the evening. Black skinny jeans and a singlet with a cute vest on top. Zack knocks like a judge’s gavel on my door.  
“Hey! It’s time to go!” Zack blurts through giggles behind the door. No shit Sherlock.  
I straighten a few strands of my hair, spray potent deodorant on, and I’m out the door. A slightly bemused Zack patiently waits in the hallway, dressed similarly in dark black jeans and a grotesque skull shirt.  
“Fifteen minutes to get ready. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re a girl.” He coos and I flip him the finger. As usual, he just laughs.  
Moving to the front door I quickly duck back into the kitchen, grabbing a plate and serving blood red spaghetti on it, wrapping it in alfoil and leaving a note detailing to Dad I’ll be returning home late, and Zack will bring me back, at a reasonable time.  
“Ready?” Zack asks, and I nod.   
Before I had the chance to re-check my stuff, we’re out the door and in his car singing to my favourite music.  
The cheery mood quickly disperses. An unfortunate, niggling feeling at the back of my head has slowly grown more prominent since the start of the day. It comes in from time to time, with a sweet smile and a long list of things that can go wrong. Sometimes rolling out to the door and never stopping. It starts with a small introduction of reasonable fears to darn right ridiculous outcomes.   
Undesirable: I die. Optimistic: I have a good time and live. But it never works, I feel my heart begin to beat faster and the feeling that a snake has already started to constrict around my chest.   
I take long and steady breaths to fill my lungs. I count each intake, focusing on nothing else  
 


	4. Chapter 2

The night is my favourite time of the day, it’s so peaceful and dark but also mysterious. When there are no lights to interfere, I look up and gaze at the stars. Everything seems so much more exciting at night than it does in daylight. A grin pulls at the edges of my lips as I watch the people walking the streets rush past each other. Each is so unique in character, but they end up blending together like stains on the pavement. Zack quickly drags me into the cinema, telling me we’re late enough and that there is no time for sightseeing. Sighing, I browse the area and notice Lucas waving their hands in the air. Motioning Zack and me to come over, Lucas waved more as we approached. Lucas tries to embarrass us, but it never works. They tend to make a fool of themselves. Zack shook his head.  
“Need a hand with the snacks?” he offers to Michele.   
“Yes, I would very much like that,” she accepts.  
Michele is slightly annoyed that we are both late. She scowls at us. I give a cheeky grin, knowing she can’t be furious at me.  
Zack returns with the snacks. Michele is the last to recover with tickets in hand and rushing to the cinema hall, practically yelling at us to get moving or we’ll miss the beginning.

***

The late night gives refreshing relief during the hot, humid days, late spring has to offer. I feel relief as the slight breeze flows through, winding and bending through the city structure.   
The exposed shopping centre, echoes with laughter, the chatter of friends and music from street buskers. It all collides to create an incoherent wave of noise. Queen Street Mall is a unique shopping centre. The open mall is exposed to the harsh weather while underground levels of shops and food courts provide shelter, and some upper floors, reaching the top of the buildings, give high vantage points over the City.  
Escaping the noise, our feet shuffling through the crowds. The slight breeze I once welcome, sharply howled through the bridge, over the river. Colder and fiercer, than before. I shudder and begin to chatter.   
A warm, soft jacket covered my shoulders. Furrowing my brow, I look to Zack, his lips turn upwards, sweetly. He shrugs his shoulders and mumbles incoherently. I only pick up ‘knowing you’ and ‘cold.’  
Zacks' head tilts to Lucas and Michele, both absorbed in their own little world, pointing to various locations across the bridge. Lucas shakes their hands vigorously, as Michele throws her hands in the air.   
Finally, over the bridge and avoiding the busy streets, we walk along the river. The trees rustle in the wind. People are taking photos of their friends next to the large art display, spelling ‘Brisbane.’ It is far more peaceful here than on the other side of the river.   
Following the path of the garden arbour, covered with vibrant magenta bougainvillaea flowers, we finally reach the centre of the gardens. Music and laughter fill our ears. People enjoying the company of their friends, over a nice meal, or sitting on the lush green grass and talking.   
The smell of cooked meat and spice nearby caught our attention. We stop in the centre of the green grass, Lucas’s stomach growls. Pointedly look up at the navy-blue sky, there are a few stray stars but not a cloud in sight.  
“I’m getting hungry,” huffs Lucas, frowning at passersby with food in their hands. They’re always hungry.   
When it comes to food, I’m the only one here who isn’t picky. I just need it to be edible. Lucas likes eating spicy food, and Michele doesn’t, Zack prefers to eat something light like sushi, Lucas doesn’t like sushi, Michele is trying to avoid carbs for some odd reason and wants a salad, Lucas argues needing meat.   
I watch quietly, as they wave and point at different restaurants, Michele, even grabbed her phone and started making suggestions, furiously using her thumbs to type.   
I watch over the crowd of people passing us on the streets. Seeing so many people puts me on edge as I listen to everyone very carefully. As much as I love the city, I have an intense dislike of people. Anything can happen. That fact alone makes me anxious.   
I feel a sharp jolt to the side of my ribs. It doesn’t hurt, just tickles. Knocking me out of my trance, I look at the perpetrator and glare at them   
“You’re daydreaming again,” Zack chuckles, showing off his grin.  
I noticed Michele and Lucas are further ahead of us. Fixated by strangers, I didn’t see the people I know to move away.  
“No, I’m just admiring,” I defend in embarrassment and Zack’s grin grows wider, showing all teeth.  
“Is it me?” He teases. I punch him lightly on the arm, turning away in defence.  
“The city, not you!” I justify and Zack bursts into laughter.   
“Sure, you did,” he replies sarcastically, still grinning.  
I hunch my shoulders and cross my arms, turning my head away. Zack knows I’m not impressed. But this only makes him continue. “But apart from admiring my amazing body,” he drawls out, placing his hands on his chest and drawing down, emphasising himself. “I believe we finally agreed on a place to eat,” He points to Lucas and Michele. I turned from him and noticed two familiar people waving at us to come closer. I’m still not impressed with Zack.  
Zack leads the way, purposely taking giant steps, forcing me to jog. Jerk.   
Waiters race around, giving food and taking orders. The loud chatter of customers fills the air along with the smell of delicious cooked meal. The clinks of glassware and clatter of cutlery make, this place seemed lively. Waiters apologise for the wait, others turn their noses up. The clock ticked slowly, and finally one is available to seat us, looking a little flustered, short of breath and cheeks slightly red from the heat.   
We are sitting in the corner, a roundtable, decorated with red cloth, and red flowers of unknown origin, apparently plastic.   
Zack seated himself close to me, while Michele and Lucas sat across on the other end, of the table. Menus are handed to us, the cold plastic firmly gripped in my hands, I scour through for something of my taste.  
Michele mutters out few of the cheaper items much to Lucas’s distaste. They begin reading out things they like, and Michele points out how much more expensive they are. I smile at their bickering.  
Michele groans loudly and gets up from her chair announcing she is going outside to get some fresh air. Zack and Lucas kept quiet.  
“I’ll come with,” I offer, already getting up from my seat. Michele turns briskly.  
“It’s ok, Ceres, I just need a breather,” she assures. No. A quiet growl resonated in my chest. It’s not safe to be alone. Our eyes locked. I refuse to sit down. She sighs. “Five minutes, ok?” she asks, and I nod. Seating myself back down, watching my friend walk out, carefully manoeuvering herself through tables and waiters.   
Carefully I watch the clock slowly turn each hand. Inch by inch I jitter my leg in impatience. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and Michele hasn’t returned yet. I become incredibly anxious. Thoughts race through, thinking of horrifying scenarios. Kidnapping, dragged into a dark alley, murdered, dying somewhere in a gutter.   
But of course, Zack and Lucas have decided to continue the age-long discussion of what they should eat. I take a deep breath and slam my hands down on the table, causing them to jolt and look at me as if they were deer in headlights. I know yelling is pointless so I do the next best thing.  
“Michele hasn’t come back,” I hiss. They both let their mouths drop open; a sudden realisation as their breath hitches.  
Lucas is the first one to get up, quickly catching the attention of the waiter and explaining the situation at hand. Zack and I follow behind, Lucas leading the way outside. We look around, hoping we aren’t overreacting. Lucas directs us as a general giving out orders, directing Zack back to the gardens, and I across the street, while he looks further ahead.  
Passing people, shuffling around the groups, looking for any sign of my friend.  
I hear it. I hear a small whimper. A little cry. Someone is in trouble. I look around me, seeing happy faces. Laughter and chatter fill the air, making it seem impossible to hear the small cry.  
Inhaling the fresh air, closing my eyes and focusing, I try to pay attention to any little sound.  
“H-help,” I hear again. Opening my eyes, I focus once more, hoping to find its source. “P-please.” Michele. I know that voice anywhere.  
Jumping into action, I follow the small cry, pushing people aside, not caring for their misfortune of crossing my path.  
Darkness is all I can see. A small path wedged between two massive brick structures and a street light only lighting up the mouth. It’s never smart to go down an alley alone.  
A sharp gasp snaps me out of my daze. I need to do something, but I barely take a step, only a slight lurch of my body but not an action. My heart thuds loudly in my ribcage, pulling a nervous energy that makes my body shake as if I am in a freezing tundra.   
Another cry, more strained than before. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the fear, I slowly take one step at a time, letting the darkness wrap around me like a blanket. I turn my head back to the faint light behind. My brain screams, yells, telling me to go back but I push on, leaving the well-lit street light behind me.   
My vision quickly adjusts to the surrounding darkness. The small cries that are faint to an average person can be heard loud enough with each passing step. If anyone were to take a foot into the dark alley, they would catch the cries.  
Two faint figures emerge from the dark shadows only barely making a visible outline. Before I could move further, a warm sweaty hand covers my hand, I sharply inhale, stiffening my body like a statue.  
“Don’t scream.” The stranger whispers softly into my ear. I slowly exhale through my nose, letting out tension.  
My heart jolts and jumps in the irregular beats of a novice drummer.  
The shadowed figures haven’t moved, too absorbed in their little world. “Move back slowly.” I comply. Taking one step back slowly, moving towards a foul stench, scrunching my nose, as the smell of rotten food wafts in. The warm hand is finally removed. Swiftly I am pushed down to the ground, my hands quickly touching the cold brick wall, holding myself up and protecting my back from the impact. My arm brushes against rough fabric which only rattle something like metal rubbing against each other inside the bag. The mysterious stranger crouches beside me, quickly grabbing the bag, the ripping sound of a zipper can be heard. “Are you an idiot?” He whispers harshly, shuffling through the bag. Metal scrapes together and, I cringe at the noise is louder than before. “You’ve could have ruined this for me! I’ve been hunting this guy for weeks.” He finally grabs a short broadsword from the bag. My jaw drops, looking at the sharp blade.   
Inhale. One, two, three. Exhale, one, two, three. The panic subsides little by little. “Alright, this is what we’re going to do. You are going to grab the other human and run. Understand?” I nod my head quickly. Wait - What? “Good, now be careful.” He quickly jumps to his feet and silently moves closer to the two figures.  
Frozen in place, I take a few deep breaths. I can’t move. My body shakes violently. My steady breaths, quicken and became irregular again as my heart rate picks. I feel like I’ve just run a marathon.  
Low grunts and snarls can be heard through the alley, echoing for all to hear. I don’t understand any of it. A simple instruction is given, and yet I barely have any of the courage to move.  
Body slams into the concrete ground, the figure taking a sharp breath. The limbs moved an inch, only to fall limply. The short rise and fall of their chest are all that indicates life.  
I move closer, recognising the long golden blonde hair, I jump into action. Michele's eyes are lidded, mouth slightly open. The sound of gurgled breaths finally comes through.   
The smell of iron, copper, fills my senses. I lurch forward, shocked by the rise of bile in my throat. Gagging I couldn’t handle it and stopped breathing altogether. Opening my mouth only increase the chance to empty the contents of my stomach.  
Loud yelling and grunts erupt behind me, as the crashing of rubbish cans hitting the ground can be heard. Using all the self-control I have, I grab Michele’s arm and hoist her up, carrying her bridal style. She feels so incredibly light.   
Hearing a pained yell in the midst of the dark alley, I run to the light without looking back. That view is a small beacon of hope. Of Safety.  
We’ll both be safe. I just need to call an ambulance, and we’ll be fine.  
A dark shadowed figure stood in front of my beacon of hope. Thinking desperately, I look behind, only to be greeted with darkness. The massive brick walls on either side of me, seem to draw nearer, swallowing me in, inescapable. The unknown figure takes one step closer, smiling, exposing his sharpened, blood-stained teeth. Bright red blood is smeared across his mouth, his cat-like eyes gleam with excitement.  
Shit.   
Waltzing closer he waved the sword in his hands, snickering. Fuck.  
A low growl comes from the creature.  
My legs give way. A burning pain courses through my guts, as I feel the sharp metal slide into me. The creature just missed Michele. The blade lodged just underneath where I am holding her. I gasp. My legs give way and a heavy thud echoes within these brick walls. I carefully put Michele down. My hands quickly wrap around the blade. The blade cuts deeply, blood quickly pooling from my palms makes the sword slippery and harder to pull out.   
I look at the creature in fear. The beast chuckles, grabbing the hilt and driving it further. I gasp. Feeling it sliding in also, blood just sputtering from my mouth.  
Thoughts of a home fill the empty spaces in my head, panic slowly receding, only to be filled with regret. I never got to finish high school, find my own path or even say goodbye to dad, I fail to save my friend and never had the chance to express my feelings to my best friend.   
Everything stands still. I expect my vision to blur, my breathing to become useless, and my heart to slow down to a quiet thrum. Instead, it beats harder than before, my senses awakening, and my vision clearing as if someone has turned on the light.   
“Bastard vampire!” Weakly turning my head, another figure emerged from the darkness and charge at the creature, tackling it to the ground, and wrestling for the upper hand.  
I look at my bloodied hands, watching the skin knit itself back together. Gone, healed, not a scratch.  
Taking a deep breath. I grasp the blade, wincing at the sharp pain, feeling the edge slowly slide out from my body. My hands slipped occasionally cutting more in-depth into my palms. I groaned as agonising pain shot through, finally getting the blade out. Drawing in long breaths, I let my hands fall to the ground, holding myself up, ignoring the throbbing pain throughout. This has to work.  
The sickening smell of iron fills my nose. Weak, I am unable to stop the rising bile coming from my throat, most of it is blood, coming from my once own open gut. My vision blurs, coming and going, before finally settling an uneasy darkness in my peripheral vision.   
I turn my head to find Michele’s limp figure. Her eyes are closed, but her breathing seems steady.  
Blood-curdling screams erupt through the alley, only to abruptly cut off into the darkness. A massive paw emerges from the dark shadows. Blood covers the large snout with, teeth like sharp razors, and ears pointed like knives. The clothes it wears are ripped and barely covering the tall hairy form. Claws painted in dark red blood, dripping on the concrete.  
I stumble falling on my butt, slowly backing away, not wanting to cause unwanted attention from the giant beast. With each step, paws slowly turn to fingers and feet. The snout recedes switching back to a regular face, fur turns to pale skin, the shredded tightly fit clothes, hung loosely to his frame, barely covering him. He breaths are irregular and ragged. His eyes are closed halfway, exhaustion settling into his bones as fall to his knees.  
“Are you still alive?” he pants.  
Nodding frantically, he sighs slowly, struggling to get up on his feet. He limps gradually back into the shadows. Rustling can be heard, the sound of metal and then the ringing of a mobile phone. I use this opportunity to quickly move to the wall, pushing myself away as much as possible. Leaning backwards I take the strain off my torso.   
Heavy footsteps announce his return, carrying the bag brought with him, and dressed in a brand-new pair of clothes. Dropping the bag, he kneels beside me, I scrunch up into a little ball, wincing from my recently acquired wounds.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” He started putting his hands up in defence. “I just need to see the wound,” He waits for me to give him permission to look.   
Taking a deep breath, I slowly move my hands out of the way, exposing the wound, and showing my bare flesh. His brow furrows. This doesn’t look good, not good at all. Why is he looking at me like that?   
“Am I poisoned?” I ask. “Am I slowly turning into that thing you are or the other thing that attacked my friend?” I babbled.  
“Don’t freak out, you’re not poisoned, you’re not going to become like me,” he assures, but it doesn’t help.  
“Then what’s happening?” I shout, tears finally falling down my face.   
“Nothing! You’re fine, nothing is wrong,” he shouts back, waving his arms. His bright blue eyes intently looking into mine.   
Cars screech to a halt outside the alley, taking our attention away from our screaming match. Two different teams march out from the black vans. The first group carry body bags, backpacker vacuums and various brushes and scrubbers. The second group is made up of three men dressed in black, blocking the entrance, arms folded in a protective stance, keeping a lookout. One more car pulled up on the side, the end stretched itself from view.   
The bodyguards let a tall, lanky gentleman through. Sandy blonde hair, casually dressed in tight pants, a navy blue shirt, and leather jacket neatly placed on top. His eyes scoured the area, assessing the situation, before making contact with mine. His brow furrows, light steps echoing through the entrance down the alley. The guy I had a screaming match with, got up and closed the remaining space between them, only to begin whispering. I take a shaky breath and take another look at my hands, I can barely stop them shaking. I can’t even control my breathing at this point. I yield a deep breath as if a giant python has wrapped itself around me and I’m trying to force it off with each breath. Salty tears continue to spring from my eyes, stinging them in the process, and quickly trailing down my cheeks. What the fuck is happening?  
“That’s impossible, no one can heal that fast,” I overhear. The blonde crosses its arms, taking a deep breath and looking down at the ground.  
He looks at me and then back to the guy. “Is she like, you, a werewolf?” Wolf guy shakes his head.  
“I would have smelt it earlier. The girl is different, Nicolai,” he answers calmly. Nicolai looks back at me. He takes a deep breath and rakes his fingers through his hair.   
“Has the vampire been dealt with, Seth?” he asks.  
“He’s been dealt with,” Seth growls, and Nicolai nodded  
Passing Seth, Nicolai walks over to me and crouches down to my level. Looking at me intently with his dark brown eyes, he sighs and stands up. Offering his hand. I just stare at it.  
“Can you stand?” Nicolai asks. I quickly nod my head, finally understanding the reason for his hand. Taking his warm hand, I slowly rise from the ground and onto my feet. “Good, you can stand.” He smiles and looks to Michele. He points to, two of his men. “You take her to the hospital,” he orders and turns back to me. “As for you, you have to come with us.” My body stiffens. What are they going to do with me? Nicolai notices my deer in headlight look. “We’re just going to run a few tests, that’s all,” He assures me.   
This isn’t real. None of this is, please let this be a dream. Nicolai gently places his hand on my shoulder, I flinch at the contact, but he didn’t pull away.  
“It’s going to be ok. Your friend is still alive. And so are you.” He reassures me.   
“Nicolai,” Seth calls. Nicolai turned to face him. “We have to get going,” he reasons and Nicolai nods.  
“I’m sorry, but you have to come with us. We really have no choice. It’s our job.” He pleads I look over to the black limo.  
They certainly want to fit the government stereotype. One guard has left the door open, waiting for Nicolai and Seth. I take a deep breath to calm me down. What choice do I have? I can run and try to make a break for it, change my name and move to another state. If I can survive a sword going through my gut, I’m sure I can survive bullet wounds. Unless they taser me and I’m out like a light. Then again, they did save Michele and I. I nod my head slowly and swallow the lump in my throat.  
Nicolai led me into the car. One by one, the three of us, sit comfortably in the stretched limo. I take a seat near the window, paying attention to the outside world. Passing Southbank Gardens, driving over the river bridge, passing Queen Street mall following up the river, near the City’s Botanical Gardens and Eagle Street Pier.  
One thought stood out from the others. It screamed, demanded to make any sense of what had just recently happened.  
What am I?


	5. Chapter 3

For what felt like forever, the car finally stops   
The door was opened for us and one by one we exited. The cold salty breeze greets us. My teeth begin to chatter loudly.   
A glass building stands before me, it is small compared to the surrounding buildings.   
Another guard greeted us and escorts us inside.   
The public would see an average receptionist desk in the centre of the room, elevators on both sides. One elevator is working, and the other has an out of order sign placed neatly on the metal doors. Lounge chairs with centre coffee tables fill the entrance of the lobby and a grand spiral staircase with entry points on either side of the receptionist desk, twists up the building. They want to seem reasonable to the public, no one will know the truth behind their doors. Nothing ordinary happens in this place.  
Walking in the elevator, the guard presses the highest button. All the way to the top. 

***

To say I overreacted is an understatement. I even feel a little bit ridiculous. Panicking over a tiny needle. The lab assistant assured me it will only hurt a little, yeah right.  
“Ok, Ceres, we just need you to open your mouth for a swab sample, and we’ll be done,” Assured the slightly tanned assistant.  
I feel uneasy surrounded by the plain white walls, the stainless-steel tables, and metal shelves holding a tidy supply of medical equipment.   
The Medical room is a small square box directly in front of the elevators. Standard procedure involved taking multiple samples of blood, saliva and a check-up.  
Stepping out of the small room after the final sample, I find Nicolai pacing the corridor and Seth jiggling his leg up and down as he sits and waits. Clearing my throat both pairs of eyes land on me.  
I draw a deep breath and exhale loudly. I just want to go home, curl up in my bed and never leave the safety of my covers again. Too bad no one is hiring hermits at this time of the year.  
Nicolai sags and looks at the floor, mimicking my reaction and then straightening himself up again.   
Ominous steps echo through the white hall, as if the feet of a small group of protesters, marching down these corridors. Frozen, I watch the shadows morph from shadow to two human figures. I relax, letting out the breath I hadn’t realised I was holding.  
The first man is older than the other, with his greying hair losing its colour. He has a towering figure, dull green eyes and a scraggly beard. The other looks younger possibly by a few years. He seems to have the same soft green in his eyes, but his hair is still black with a few grey hairs showing up here and there.  
“M-Mr. Steele,” Nicolai looks nervous. The gentleman with greying hair – also known as Mr Steele, gives a small charming smile. His attention is drawn to me, and he raises his eyebrow inquisitively.   
“I see we have a visitor,” He observes. Both Nicolai and Seth bob their heads up and down. His ageing eyes bore into mine as if he is searching deep within my soul, trying to find the answer to life’s mysteries. “Do you seek answers?” He asks me.   
I’m hesitant to answer, I have no idea who these people are or what they do. But more importantly, what they want from me? He takes my silence as an answer and nods his head back in the direction they came from before walking that way. Nicolai and the gentleman next to Mr Steele follow suit. My feet, however, are glued to the floor. Seth stays back and waits for me. His eyes bore into me, shifting between me and the hallway I need to walk down. Flexing his fingers and shuffling one leg to the other, he growls and waves his hand down the corridor. This got me to move, taking significant steps between Seth and me before finally reaching the others.  
Mr Steele opens the massive oak double doors. They are whisper quiet as they swing into the room. The room is a rectangle shaped box. Full panel glass, shows off the City view, buildings from across the city glow, lighting up the skyline. Car lights give the ground an ominous glow as if the sun is rising. A large oak desk blocks the view partially, and a large leather chair sits grandly behind it. Various pot plants fill the corners of the room, making it feel more alive.   
Mr Steele quickly moves to the leather chair and comfortably sits himself down. The younger gentlemen pace soon to his side. Mr Steele gestures to the chair in front of his desk. I make my way over, passing a small coffee table and two lounge chairs. The wooden top is the only thing separating us. The squeaking leather echoes in the room and I cringe at the sound. Mr Steele looks over everyone gathered before clearing his throat and leaning back.  
“We are a particular organisation funded by the government to exterminate the supernatural, who threaten the human race. Vampires are our highest priority and our most difficult enemy.”  
“So, vampires exist?” I pause to process his words. “And Seth is?” I drawl waiting for someone to finish my sentence.  
“A werewolf,” I hear Seth from behind.  
“Right. And vampires are everywhere?” Mr Steele nods his head.   
“As I said, they are our most difficult enemy.” He confirms once more.   
“Seth seemed to have no trouble,” I murmur and Nicolai chuckles.   
“He got lucky. He’s usually in the hospital wing after every encounter. The vampire he dealt with is new otherwise werewolves don’t have much chance unless they’re in a pack” He blurts.  
Seth’s face reddens and begins growling at Nicolai. Ignoring their bickering, Mr Steele rummages through his desk. Wood drawers slide in and out before he closes the last one and places an old musty black book in the centre of the office.  
It’s small and compact. Opening the book, a few words here and there have faded, still readable but barely.   
“You’re offering me a job?” I ask bewildered. Mr Steele smiled and nods.   
“From what I have heard, your abilities would be most valuable to this agency. We could really need someone like you,” Mr.Steele emphasised.  
Mr Steele grabbed papers from his drawer and putting them on his desk. He places a pen on the paper going through what my job entitles.  
It is a usual standard procedure on how much I will be paid and what is to be expected of me. Training begins tonight, followed by a few weeks which lead up to the new year. By then they hope me to be ready to hunt on my own. A few hunting trips will be supervised, understanding vampire’s nature. Covered risks and possible death, travelling is included and accommodation. Australia isn’t the only government that is involved dealing with the supernatural. I will also be protecting civilians and high profiles, e.g. celebrities, politicians and royals  
A job offer . . . To hunt vampires . . . is this what I want? I’ll be risking my life; I have to . . . Kill things.   
I felt my heart begin to race once again. What if I die...?   
“She might want to think it over, Sebastian,” Nicolai interjects. Quick shuffling can be heard from behind, as light steps quickly cross the carpet floor. Nicolai beside me. He can see my panicked state.  
“Very well but I would like the answer, I’ll give you until next week, I believe that is enough time,” Mr Steele, whose first name happens to be Sebastian, agrees. “Now, Nicolai, I believe you should take her back home and get some rest. It’s not every day you heal in mere seconds from a fatal wound,” Sebastian muses.  
Nicolai nods and lends his hand to me, I just stare at it for a few moments before stiffly moving from my spot.  
Nicolai awkwardly, slowly, retract his hand back to his side. Clearing his throat, he nods his head, and we head to the door. By this point, I don’t care if the silence is eerie or uncomfortable, I’m just thankful not to have a conversation with anyone. Nicolai seems to be having trouble with this silence. I can see him trying to think of something, anything he can say that might make this right. He comes up empty, and we both stare at the wall.   
“Don’t take me home,” Nicolai jumps a little and looks at me with wide eyes. “Take me where you took my friend, I need to know if she’s ok,” Nicolai relaxes and nods.   
The doors opened, and we both walked to the elevator.

***

Alive and well. A few scratches and bruises and severe bloodless, Michele will be out tomorrow morning. I get into contact with Lucas and Zack, both are in a state of panic. Unable to find Michele and me, they have contacted the police . . . And my Dad. If the vampires aren’t going to kill me, Dad most certainly will.   
Sitting on the hard-plastic wait chairs, bolted to the floor of the hospital entrance. Zack and Lucas have finally turned up, rushing through the sliding glass doors. Zack is the first to wrap me in a bear hug. Lucas stands there, just awkwardly waiting.  
“You ok?” Zacks asks, and I nod. Zack lets go and sighs. Lucas only looks more anxious.   
Nicolai hung around, assuring things will be ok but he doesn’t know my father. Thankfully he is here to explain to the police where I went. Perks of having a government official by your side. Having an overprotective parent is hard to deal with. I’m sure I will be grounded until I move out of the house.  
Dad marches through the doors, a mixture of emotions flurries together, becoming unrecognizable. His eyes narrow, sending a crashing tidal wave of disappointment towards me. I hung my head in shame and stand on my feet. Shuffling towards my Dad.  
Nicolai thought It would be a good idea to introduce himself and explain the recent events. The conversation is short and sweet.   
Not saying a word and I followed him to the little white car, park just outside the hospital doors and hopped in. Dad got in as well and took a deep breath.  
“What were you even thinking?” he asks quietly, not even looking at me. “You should have called the police. Why did you even go down there in the first place!?” he yells. I take a deep breath.  
“I don’t know –.”  
“You don’t know!” he yells. “You could have been killed! Or worse!” he rants.  
“I had to save Michele,” I whisper.  
Dad takes another deep breath, finally facing me. His hard exterior softens. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a bone-crushing bear hug.  
“I could have lost you,” he whispered.   
“I know, I’m sorry, Dad” I whisper small warm salty tears spill from my eyes.   
“Just promise you will be more careful, okay?” he pleads, and I nod my head vigorously.  
Dad finally lets me go and takes another deep breath to calm down. He gives a half smile and faces the road. Without a stutter, the engine roar to life, driving out the hospital parking. The drive is silent, nothing uncomfortable, everything is just calm.  
“This guy, Nicolai,” Dad broke the silence. Focusing on the road. “He explained, that they gave you a job offer, apparently, the criminal you helped capture has been on the loose,” Dad explains. Criminal, huh, is that how they describe it to the public.   
“Yeah. Unintentionally of course but Nicolai wants me on board,” I mutter and dad nodded.  
“Well I don’t like it, and I don’t want you to do it. But it’s not my choice to make, but just so you know, I am silently protesting you taking up the offer,” Dads eyes never leave the road.   
“Yes, Dad,” I mumble. Not knowing what else to say, I stay quiet.   
What can I do? I feel as though I have no other choice. I’m trapped, dug myself into something I cannot escape.   
“Are you ok?” Dad asks, and I quickly nod.  
“Just tired,” I murmur. We drive home in peace.


	6. Chapter 4

Zack is allowed to visit. Dad is gracious enough, as he said and I quote, ‘the first person to call him, during an emergency.’ So, Zack is in his good books. Even luckier I am able to leave the house, able to get away from Dad’s protective grip. He’s been on edge since last night. Understandable, I am too, but I need breathing space.  
Funnily enough, Zack thought shopping would be an excellent way to relieve stress . . . And your wallet.   
We only lasted a few hours before Zack finally dropped me home. After last night’s events, going out has become a little more stressful.  
Feeling more safe and secure in the walls of my home. No monsters or some evil coming in.   
Sighing to myself. I dig my hand into the tight pockets of my skinny jeans. Wrestling with the fabric. I win, finally grabbing the keys and unlock my front door. Hopping on foot, I take one shoe after the other. I lean on the wall for support before I fall to the ground. I call out for Dad, waiting for a response.  
“You’re alone,” an unfamiliar voice answers in return.   
I freeze half way at the hall. My foot left hanging in the air. Taking a shaky breath, I put my foot down carefully. Taking one step at a time.  
Sitting casually on the chair, leaning back, he cocks his head to the side, and a few loose strands of his ruffled dark brown hair follow. His bright red eyes stare at me intensely in thought as they look at me with such curiosity. Straightening himself up, his pale lips curve into a friendly smile, the tense stare softens, and the strange sense of danger disappears. “So, you’re the recruit,” he muses. Exposing his sharp fangs. I still like a marble statue in a royal garden.   
“How did you get in?” my voice quivered. The vampire just shrugs, leaning back into the chair making himself more comfortable. The stranger continues. “That doesn’t really matter but what does matter is you,” a steely cold glare, replacing his sweet smile. My heart rate increases. feeling it thump throughout my entire body “Your Government has already given you offer, am I correct?” He asks me calmly, and I stiffly nod in response. He draws in a deep breath and exhales sharply. The cold glare dissipates, and a neutral expression remains. He mumbles quietly to himself, something incoherent, too fast or too low for me to hear. “How irritating,” is the only thing I hear from him.  
I frown at the vampire, irritated to be left in the dark.  
“Why are you here?” I snap, feeling the little burst of bravery.   
The vampire breaks out of his own thoughts, his intense red eyes staring at me. Amusement glints in them, lips curve into a small smile once more. The burst of bravery disappeared allowing fear to return to the forefront.  
“To do the same.” He answers quickly. The same? “I wish to give you an offer. You will still be hunting vampires but of a different variety.” He continues, only giving me more questions than answers. “They’re the ones who cause more harm to society by over killing.” He adds, keeping his calm composure.   
I relaxed a little, taking a deep breath. The vampire is not here to kill me. That’s a plus.   
“Why do you want to kill your own kind?” I ask.  
“To put it simply, there are vampires out there, unable to control themselves. They kill relentlessly and are a danger to us and our somewhat fragile society. Feral vampires and they need to be put down,” The stranger explains calmly.   
“And you want me?” The vampire smiles.   
“I do, but it’s your choice, and I won’t stop you. Just so you know, the offer is always open.” The vampire answers and gets up from his seat. “But I do hope you consider my offer. Be careful who you trust. Anyone can be a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” He finishes, passing my fear installed form.   
“Does this vampire, have a name,” I call out, keeping my voice monotonous as possible.  
“Syrus, Syrus Valerius. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ceres,” And with that, I hear the soft creak and soft thud of the wooden door closing behind me.   
I am alone.   
Silently, my legs give way, my back hits against the closest wall, I slide down, taking deep breaths.  
A vampire was in my house. I was talking to a monster. He didn’t kill me. We actually talked . . . Well, he did most of the talking. Gave me a job offer.   
I have a week to reply to the first offer and now this?   
I focus on breathing, feeling my body convulse involuntarily unable to stop. My heart erratically beating, no rhythm intact. Closing my eyes, letting the darkness calm me.  
So much has happened within the space of two days. I have faced a few panic attacks, a vampire who wanted to kill me, a werewolf, a government facility that hunts vampires and another vampire offering me a job.   
This is insane, messed up even and yet reasonable. It’s normal. It’s understandable to panic and frets over the truth and realisation that this is a reality. But I can’t seem to accept that.  
I didn’t sign up for this, I didn’t ask for my friends to be attacked. Fuck why is this shit even happening?  
Tears silently trickle down my skin, cooling my flush cheeks. My chest begins to tighten.   
I take a deep breath and let out a sob. Letting the stress and anxiety out of my body.   
I hear the door creaking again. Dad’s familiar deep voice echoes into my ears, and I feel his warm, secure arms wrap around me. I held on tightly, crying into his shoulder.  
“It’s going to be ok, you’re going to be ok,” He assures me.   
As much as I wish I could believe his words. I don’t think everything will be ok, I don’t think things will get better. I think everything will crash and burn and I will cease to exist.  
I feel like I’ve dug myself a hole, and it’s only a matter of time before I fall in and am buried alive.

***

The days slowly roll by as I slowly begin to accept what happened last Friday. Do I choose the Government offer or Syrus’ offer? If what Syrus says is true and the vampire I faced is a feral, then how many are like that? But the rest of the vampires still kill people. Not just the ferals. If I join the Government, I can hunt whatever vampire I like. If I choose Syrus, I hunt the vampires he wants me to hunt. Then there’s the fact that, Syrus is a vampire. Can I trust him?   
Anyone can be a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Those words continue to echo in my head, taunting me. Could he have meant the Government? Who do I trust? What can I do?  
I could easily say no to all of this, ignore the existence of vampires and continue my ordinary, boring normal life. Be normal. How is any of this normal? I don’t want a life full of danger. Excitement, yes. Danger, no.   
I wanted to travel, see the world, and make my own path in life. But is this the answer? Or will this send me to my grave?  
I feel like I have no choice now, talking myself in this mess.  
Taking a deep breath, placing my head on the cold wooden table and clenching my fists tightly.  
Am I willing to accept this reasonable life or do I swallow my fear and embrace this new one?   
What else do I have to lose? My life? Am I genuinely living, if I work a job that barely pays? Constant worry if I am going to be successful in whatever career path I have chosen, I might end up working in some downbeat job for the rest of my life? I shudder at the thought. What a dull life. I don’t even want to be the person who stays at home and raises kids.   
I feel like I’ll start living when I follow my dreams, my ambitions, my taste for excitement. It will begin when I swallow my fear and say yes to any opportunity that comes by, even if the risks are high. It needs to be a risk I’m willing to take.   
I take a deep breath, grab my wallet and phone, and send a message to Dad, telling him where I’ll be. I know he will disagree with my decision, but it’s something I need to do. 

***

I become uneasy as thoughts of that evening, replay in my head like an old black and white film.   
I take a deep breath and look up at the tall building. Fear like sharp claws grab at my feet, hold me in place. Do I still want this? I could quickly turn back and pretend I never came here. But I’d be letting the fear win.   
I take another deep breath and clench my fists. I’m going in, I’m going to accept this offer, I’m going to grab life by the horns and win.  
Without thinking, I move towards the sliding doors.  
Thankfully there is someone already at the desk, she notices my presence and nod. I nod back in return. The loud elevator chime broke me out of my trance, focusing on the metal doors opening, I walk in and press the highest button.   
The doors open and the familiar white hall greets me.  
I can do this. Taking a deep breath and one foot out the elevator, I slowly step out. Looking both directions before going to my right.   
Closing on the great oak doors at the end of the hall. I notice the small gap and panicked voices within.  
“Her results are unexpected. She has human DNA and Vampire. It makes her a half-half, a hybrid if you say,” he explains. This catches my interest, and I quietly move closer to the gap.  
“It’s more complicated than we thought,” he announces. “Ceres, existence is impossible. Her records make it clear that she is born to human parents but still . . .” He trails off in a slight panic, taking his eyes off the tablet screen and taking a deep breath.  
Seth stands from his seat and marches over to the guy and grabbing the tablet from him. He looks through the results himself, muttering curses and walking back and forth.  
“What do we do?” Seth growls “She’s one of them,” He yells. I freeze as a sharp intake of breath comes through my lungs. My blood runs cold as I watch them all ponder the situation.   
The oak door moves inwards, exposing me to my hiding place. All eyes land on me. Nicolai’s eyes soften, while Seth’s eyes widen, and he bares his teeth instinctively.   
“I’m glad to see you again,” Mr Steele announces, slicing the tension between all of us. “Have you made a choice?” He asks me, and I nod weakly.   
Thoughts of the job offer flown out of my head. I care about the outcome of my DNA results. I’m half vampire. How is that even possible? How do I exist? I am born to human parents. My chest becomes extremely tight, my throat closing as I try to keep the tears in.  
“Are you okay?” Nicolai asks. Shaking my head, I let the tears fall. I’m not, I’m not okay.  
Nicolai sighs and looks away. He doesn’t know what to do. You can apparently see he’s inexperienced in this kind of thing.   
Taking a deep breath. In, out, in out.  
“I can see you’re upset,” Mr Steele states gently. Soft footsteps echo, and a blurred vision handkerchief comes into view.  
Accepting it, I dry my eyes. Time seems to move slower than expected. Everyone waits patiently for me to recover from my little outburst.   
“So, my dear,” Mr Steele starts. “Have you made a choice?” He enquires once more. I nod, tightly holding onto the handkerchief.  
“I have,” Sniffling and they smile. “I wish to inform you that I accept your offer,” I continue.  
“This is fantastic news, to have a hybrid on our side will give us a great advantage against those monsters and my dear you are exactly what we need.” I couldn’t help but to visibly shudder. I am viewed as a weapon, not a person, it’s as if I am to fade away from society and become their pet. My eyes narrow to glare.   
Mr Steele notices my sour disposition. He clears his throat and straightens his black suit. “My Apologies, I tend to get carried away when I am excited.” He clarifies. “I assure you, a woman with your abilities, can help the greater good,” he announces, waltzing over to his desk, with a spring in his step.  
“Now before we begin any serious training, we need to run a few tests,” continues Mr Steele. Sitting in his chair.   
“Tests? I question nervously, and he nods. Instantly my entire body tenses. Panic slowly crept into my bones, I watch them all like a deer in headlights.  
“Just the basics; speed, strength, endurance. So, we know the right training for you,” Mr Steele explains. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling the rising panic in my chest leave. “Seth will be your trainer.” Mr Steele finishes, gesturing over to Seth.   
I turn to look at Seth and realise that this is a mistake. I shrink under Seth’s cold glare, feeling it go through me like glass. I wait for him to burst and let hells fury reign upon us. But Seth just stands there, arms crossed and continue to glare at me. Mr Steele ignores him.  
Slowly I turn my head back to Mr Steele and take a deep breath.   
“So, when do we begin?” I ask, and Mr Steele only smiles.


	7. Chapter 5

Leaving the spacious office, Seth and I walk down the long white halls to the stainless-steel elevator. Once in, Seth presses the button to the ground floor. Standing uncomfortably in silence, I sigh in relief when the elevator bell signals the end. The doors open and take away the uncomfortable silence.   
Seth quickly grabs my arm and drags me to the right side of the room. The sign displayed earlier is removed. I look at Seth, irritation immediately takes hold. He sighs loudly.  
“It’s so normal humans don’t use it,” he mutters an explanation, and I nod. Of course, it’s a trick.   
We went in, and there are five buttons to different underground floors. Seth presses the second one. An awkward silence fills the space between us again. Thankfully it takes only five minutes to get to the second level.   
Taking a deep breath of relief, the doors open.   
A large oval shaped room, left bare, tall white walls, contrasting the wooden floor, white lines laminated on. The training room seems terribly dull at this point.  
I follow Seth till halfway, awkwardly standing at the centre, all the while Seth, kept walking to the other side. I didn’t see the point. There is nothing here. Why travel to the other end of the room when you can efficiently train me here?  
Seth finally reaches his destination, his hand hovers over the wall and presses inwards.   
My mouth is left hanging open as I do a three-sixty around the room. These bare white walls open up for display; weapons, training gear and different kinds of equipment hang delicately on steel hooks. It’s breathtaking.   
Seth gives me a smug smile as I look at him in complete awe.   
I swear the government enjoys been stereotypical, for people who have high expectations from watching movies about the government having secret organisations and hidden doors and rooms. Looks like I have something to do when I’m bored.  
“First test is speed,” Seth begins.   
A stop-watch hangs on the racks, Seth grabs it and waves at me. A smile etching on his lips.  
Wait, speed, does this mean I have to run? Quickly I cross my arms and huff. Seth seems to notice. He quickly groans and ruffles his hair. Have you ever seen me run, no, because I don’t run?   
After ten minutes of hand wavering, bribing and raised voices, we agreed I’ll do fifteen laps. I didn’t like the idea, but hey it’s better than fifty.   
Seth times each lap I did. Surprisingly it didn’t take very long, with each lap Seth quickly became a blur. Clicking the button, Seth shakes his head. I watch from the other end, panting slightly.   
“As I expect you have their speed,” he states looking at the time. “Next is – strength.” Seth looks around and points at the weights stack on the shelf.  
It seems easy enough, but I don’t think I can lift something that weighs five hundred kilos. Less even but, I don’t think a vampire could raise that much. Seth impatiently taps his foot, his eyes staring intently as I awkwardly look at the weights.   
I decided on something small, grasping the cold metal twenty-kilo weight. Quickly lifting it with ease with one hand, laughter echoes throughout the room. I turn to find Seth holding his stomach as he continues to laugh. I glare at him. With a big swing, I fling the weight at him. He swiftly moves out the way, and we watch the weight crash into the wall. The loud echo of metal and rock hitting the floor. Knocking the hanging weapons, debris and rubble fall out. The weight is halfway through, and the rest stuck out. We both look at the wall in shock  
“Well – that proves it. Super strength,” He says in a stupor. “And you have their temper.” He adds.  
“Oops.” Is all I had to answer with as I look at the wall.   
Our attention quickly changes. The Elevator bell echoes loudly within the room. We gave each other nervous glances as we wait for the doors to open.  
Seth let out a sigh of relief, I, however, begin to panic.   
Nicolai just walks, cutting himself off, his head turning to the far wall. Observing my handy work. He gives a loud gasp. His eyes shift to the wall and to us. his mouth wide open.   
“It’s not what it looks like,” I quickly put in.  
Nicolai quickly composes himself and sighs.   
“Start from the beginning,” Nicolai mutters, and Seth steps in explaining lightly of the situation.   
Nicolai pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales loudly one more time.   
“All right, let’s just get the weight out of the wall, and I’ll call someone to repair it.” Nicolai finishes and walks over to the wall and pulls the weight out, quickly putting it back in its place. “After this no more weight lifting it’s clear she has their strength.” He orders. Phone ready and glued to his ear as he walks into the elevator.   
“Right, I guess we should start practising your reflexes,” Seth cuts in as we both watch the elevator doors close.

***

So, hungry, so very hungry – why didn’t I eat lunch? Or breakfast?   
I only groan louder as my stomach roars like a fierce tiger. I really need to eat. It’s two in the afternoon, and I have been here for hours – well, I’ve been here for three, but it feels longer than that.   
Seth, however, didn’t like my newly develop attitude. Arms crossed over his chest, a frown forming on his face. Here on the floor, it looks like a smiley face but upside down.  
“You must have known we are going to be here for a while,” he drones, putting the equipment away.  
“I did, and I didn’t. I was hoping to get food here,” I complain, sitting myself up.  
“Is food all you really care about?” he asks, and I give a fake gasp.  
“Seth, how could you say such a thing?” I exclaim in fake shock. “Of course, it’s the only thing I care about! What else is there for me to even appreciate these days!” I cry out and exaggeratingly as I collapse to the ground again.  
Seth only rolls his eyes and press the button to close up the undisclosed walls.   
In all seriousness though, if someone brought me food, I would marry them.   
“Well training’s over, you can leave and go get food,” he states, walking over to the elevator.  
Smiling sweetly, I get up from the floor and step in the elevator. The awkward silence that was once between us no longer exists as we try to beat the shit out of each other earlier.   
The elevator chimes and with a spring in my step, I quickly head for the door.   
“Ceres,” I hear Seth call out. Sagging I sigh and turn to Seth “Before you leave, I need to give you a few things,” he explains stepping out of the elevator himself. I sigh a little and nod.   
Seth walks over to the reception desk, and the ginger hair lady already had the folder in hand. Holding it out for Seth as he draws nearer. Thanking her, he walks over and hands it to me. A stack of paper neatly filed within. I wasn’t expecting the weight, as the documents drop into my arms.  
You could practically knock someone out with it.   
“This contains information on what is expected, what time you will come in for training and future warnings,” Seth explains as I begin to open the folder.   
A very detail explanatory of my job and the risks it involves. I go through and find a set roster, one during my time in school and one for when I finish. They have probably planned things out. I go through more papers and notice the warning section the documentation.  
My entire body freezes over as if I was in an icy tundra.   
Time slows down, and everyone around me no longer exists as my head swims with fear. Panic-stricken thoughts came crashing down in every direction.   
I feel my heart beat out of my chest as I start to take enormous breaths. My hands shake as I draw every detail in the photo. ‘Do Not Engage.’.   
Seth notices my distress and places his hand on my shoulder. Asking if I am all right. I could only shake my head.   
Syrus Valerius, a highly dangerous vampire. Various incidents indicate he will kill on the spot. Do not engage!  
Seth takes the folder out of my shaking hands and looks over the papers.  
“You’ve seen him?” he asks me, and I slowly nod my head.  
Seth draws in a significant amount of air and asks me to follow him. My feet finally move after a few minutes. My stomach churns on the inside as dark, wild thoughts run through my head.   
He could have killed me, he’s going to kill me, I’m dead. Over and over my thoughts taunt me, screaming, I will die.   
Seth rushes me into the elevator, quickly closing the doors, making sure we are away from public view. I try and focus on my breathing, trying to block these thoughts out, trying to get a grip on my life. I can’t let myself get worked up, so quickly. Why am I so weak?  
It didn’t take us long to reach the top level and Seth carefully placing his hands on my shoulders and direct me through the hall.   
Stopping, Seth knocks on the light oak door.  
Smaller than the other office, no windows in the square room to give natural light, no fancy lounge chairs or a wooden desk, just metal cabinets covering the four walls and a small office in the centre.   
Nicolai looks up from his stack of paperwork. Frowning at the sight of us. Noticing my hunch figure and Seth’s hesitance.   
“Everything all, right?” He asks, getting up from his seat. Seth opens the folder and hands the file to Nicolai.  
“She’s been shaking since she got the file but that’s not all,” he explains as Nicolai goes over it. “Apparently, she’s seen him,” he explains further.  
“I didn’t just see him,” I murmur. Seth and Nicolai seem to notice and move closer. “He was in my house – we talked,” I whisper.  
Nicolai puts the folder down on his desk and asks if he could do anything to help. Seth, on the other hand, is furious.  
“What did he want?” He demands. Growling like a wild animal, Nicolai snaps at him.  
“Can’t you see she’s freaking out?” He shouts “She just met the most dangerous vampire, and all you can care about is what he wants!” he continues to yell. “I’m surprised that he-.” Nicolai trails off and takes another deep breath. “He’s killed many skilled agents around the world, he has watched history pass him by for the last two thousand years, and he is the biggest influence on the vampire race,” Nicolai explains. I begin to question his influence of his own species. “So, don’t pass this as nothing Seth, I’m surprised he let her live, I wouldn’t be surprised if he knew what she is already,” Nicolai calms down a little and leans back in his own chair.  
I really dodged a bullet, a fucking big bullet but I’m alive, and I’m beginning to wonder if that’s good right now. Death could have been a merciful option, then have to face Syrus.  
“I realise that, but you have to wonder why he kept her alive. Syrus isn’t just the type to let someone live,” Seth argues, slightly raising his voice. Nicolai sits himself down again and gives Seth a hard glare. “You don’t think something is up?” He continues, and Nicolai leaves Seth unanswered.  
“Biggest influence,” I murmur and they both paid attention to me. “Is Syrus some kind of king of vampires or something?” I ask. Sounding ridiculous out loud than it did in my head. Nicolai only nods. “Please tell me you didn’t get this off some corny nineteen-sixty vampire movie, is he really vampire royalty?” I question further. Nicolai’s face turns to stone, looking at me dead in the eyes.  
“He is, and the entire vampire race knows it. Not one of them would dare to cross their King, and if they did, no one would live to tell the tale. But it rarely happens as they all respect him.” Nicolai explains grimly.   
Taking a shaky breath, Nicolai leans back in the chair.   
“And even if you didn’t know, all the vampires can sense a power within him that you would not dare to mess with,” Seth adds bitterly.  
Clenching his jaw tight, glaring at the ground, as if it was the king himself.   
I understand now. I felt the same power when I met Syrus. I sensed authority, power, danger. It proves my blood mixes with theirs. I could detect it, even more, proof that I am a vampire hybrid.  
This is a reality, a reality I can no longer ignore. I’m a hybrid, I need to accept that and move on. I will be trained to kill vampires, I will face many more dangerous creatures in my life, I can no longer be this scared little girl, who is terrified of change and making tough decisions.   
It’s time I stop dreaming and start living. I made a choice to change everything, and now it’s time to act upon this decision. No more running, I’m going to fight.   
“It doesn’t matter who he is anymore,” I snap. “What matters is, what I’m going to do next,” I continue sounding a little firmer. “I’m going to take this training seriously, I’m going to learn how to fight, and I’m going to kill those blood sucking bastards,” I finish, feeling my fear wash away.  
Seth takes notices this disposition and gives a broad smile. Nicolai is the same but a small one instead.   
“You have more guts than I thought,” Seth pitches in. “Maybe there is hope for you.” He chuckles. I give Seth a harsh glare and grab the portfolio.   
“I do, and I’m not backing out of this,” I finish and walk out of the room.   
I hear Nicolai call for me but only to be cut short by Seth.  
I need some time to myself, think things over, decide on what I need to do next and move forward.   
Already I have a plan in my head, learn how to fight, graduate and become a full-time slayer. Side note; learn how to become stronger, face my fears and move out of my comfort zone. No longer will I choose the easy way out. Instead, I stay strong and push through the difficult parts of life.   
I can do this.


	8. Chapter 6

It’s five in the afternoon, and I’m dragging my poor tired feet over the door bannister. Calling out into the empty hall. What I hear is the howl of the wind outside. I’m alone.   
I relax, hitting my back against the wooden door, letting my heart slow down. No vampires, no intruders, just me.  
I head towards the kitchen, finding a different note, to the one I left behind.   
‘Staying back till late, hope you get home safe. Love you.’  
\- Dad  
I smile at the rush scribble of words and crumple corners of the paper.   
Reasons why Dad is the best, he supports my decisions even if they aren’t the greatest, I know I will get a lecture, but he won’t prevent me from making my own choices.  
Taking my attention away from the note, look around the basic white kitchen, believing there is nothing in here to eat. Which is ridiculous there are plenty of things to eat. I stare at the fridge for a few seconds, with the lack of motivation to cook for myself. A loud sigh escapes my lips. I close the fridge door with a light thud filling the empty space and look at the phone.  
Pizza sounds really good right now. Actually no, pizza is the only thing that is necessary right now. After all, pizza is life.   
Loud, repetitious knocking echoes through the house. Quietly cursing myself in defeat, I head to the door, down the dark hall. Zack.  
He gives a broad smile. I just stare at him. Quick as it appeared, his smile is gone, frowning.  
“You look like shit.” Of course, that would be the first thing to come out of his mouth. I roll my eyes and punch him lightly in the shoulder.  
“Thanks . . . asshole,” Zack laughs and nudges me back. “What are you doing here?” I ask him, and Zacks laughter quickly dies off.   
“I came to see you, you weren’t at school today,” he explains with a small smile. That’s right, I skipped school.   
“Yeah, some crazy things came up in the week,” I explain, slightly frowning.   
“Can I come in?” he asks, and I nod, moving out of the way.   
To Zack this house is like a second home to him, he knew where everything is, and any slightest change to the place, he would know. Already making himself home on the couch. Turning on the large plasma screen tv and grabbing the white console controller. Zack has full control of my game console. Ass.  
“So, is everything all right?” he asks. Eyes glued to the screen, quickly mashing buttons, and clenching his teeth.  
“Yeah, why do you ask?” I ask him in return. Zack sighs.   
He glares at the screen, deep in concentration, scowling at the giant coming towards him.  
Should I tell him? Would he even believe me? Who can I turn to? When the only person in this world, cares enough to ask if I’m ok, sits here before me, do I turn him away? Shut him out? Or do I let him?  
I take a deep breath.  
“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you,” I begin.   
Zack’s character went flying after a direct hit from the giant, only for it to fall back on the ground and die. Zack groans and carefully places the controller down and turns his head directly to me. I have his undivided attention.   
“When I found – Michele, someone else was there,” I continue. Zacks frowns.   
“Did they hurt you?” he asks quietly. That’s the tricky part.  
“Yes, but this person wasn’t human,” Zack suddenly became perplexed. “Do you believe in vampires, Zack?” I ask. This suddenly takes him off guard.  
“What do vampires have to do with this?” he asks, looking at the cushion on the couch, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Because what I’m about to tell you, is the craziest and most impossible thing imaginable and you’re the only person I can trust,” I explain.  
Zack nods, taking a deep breath, and kept quiet allowing me to continue.  
I told him everything that night, what the creature was, who came to my rescue, the possibility of me surviving a fatal wound and most of all, my results and the job that I have recently accepted.   
“This is ridiculous,” he states. Getting up from his seat and marching into the kitchen   
“I’m telling the truth! They gave me a whole bunch of test, and I have DNA of human and vampire!” I defend following him. Zack just shakes his head.  
“Your parents are human!” He yells. Yes, that is true but so are the results.   
“I can prove it,” I argue back. Zack seems perplexed and crosses his arms.  
“How?” Good question. I didn’t know how the only thing I can think of is – I noticed something glistening out of the corner of my eyes. I’m going to regret this.  
Zack gives me a nervous look. Grabbing the steel knife from the marble countertop, I hold it firmly in my hand.  
“What are you doing?” he asks me, his voice quivers.   
“Proving a point,” I answer.  
If I am right, I will heal in a matter of seconds.  
With all the strength I can muster, I plunge the knife into my skin of my palm. I clench my jaw tightly, realising a hiss of air to relieve some tension. Feeling my tendons and muscles slice open and nearly having the blade reach to the other side of my hand. A small puddle of blood forms on the floor as it drips from my palm. Zack suddenly pales, eyes widen, heavy breathing quickly follows suit.   
I slowly pull the knife out of me and feel the skin quickly knitting itself together in seconds. Zack watches, his eyes never leaving the palm of my hand. Collapsing to his knees, he begins gulping large amounts of air, trying to calm himself.   
“H-how?” he whimpers, gasping between breaths. I walk over and kneel beside him.  
“I told you, didn’t I,” I respond.  
“B-but the knife, that doesn’t happen, you healed, what!?” Zack rambles confused by the sudden occurrence.  
I embrace Zack, waiting for him to calm, he couldn’t stop shaking me as he held on to me tightly refusing to let go. I had never seen him in such panic before.   
We sat on the floor for another ten minutes, waiting for Zack to calm himself. His breathing slows back to a regular pace. Finally relaxing.  
“You’re awfully calm about this,” he murmurs, lying against me.  
“I had my own panic attack last night,” I answer, and he nods. Looking away, I stare at the non-existent wound. How is this even possible?   
“Ceres,” Zack’s voice brings me back to reality.  
He looks at me sadly and gently takes my hand. He pulls me closer to him and hugs me tightly.   
I’m not the type of person who hugs people. I’m comfortable hugging girls but always have been iffy with guys. It takes me months or even years to finally embrace a guy, whether they are my friend or considered something more. Although I have known Zack for years, I still feel slightly uncomfortable.   
“Please, never do that again,” he murmurs, and I nod.   
“Sorry for scaring you,” I whisper.   
“It’s cool, I’m just glad you’re invincible,” he adds humorously. “Maybe Joss can sign you up for the Avengers?” he jokes.  
“Or send me over to Sunnydale, I heard there’s an infestation,” I add and Zack rolls his eyes.  
“How do you feel?” he finishes, and I take a deep breath.  
“To be honest, scared but I can’t back out now, I’m going to stick with this, no matter how tough things get,” I answer and Zack bobs his head slowly. His eyes softened and moved closer to me, wrapping me in a tight hug.   
“No matter what happens, I’m here for you,” he whispers. I hold Zack closer and breathe contently.  
“Thank you.”   
It’s small moments like these I cherish most. It’s this reassurance, this love, telling me I won’t be alone. Everyone needs this every now and then. To be reminded that someone out there loves you, no matter how big or small the reminder is, as long as the message gets across.  
Zack slowly let’s go and quickly looks away, I notice the slight tinge of red on his cheeks. I smiled and chose to ignore it.  
“You want to stay for dinner? I’m planning to order pizza,” I offer, and Zack quickly looks back to me and gives a wide grin.  
“Sounds great,” Zack exclaims. Getting off the kitchen floor, rushing to the countertop and grabbing the white cordless phone. “The usual place?” he asks, and I nod. He is quick to respond and starts dialling the number. It didn’t take long for him to order.  
“You want a movie marathon?” he asks.  
It didn’t take long for me to say yes and having Zack, quickly run out of the kitchen, sliding on the tiled floor to the lounge. I follow, watching him scour through my movie collection   
“You know, if it gets really late, I might have to stay here for the night,” he smirks. I roll my eyes. Zack’s smile grows wider, giving a small chuckle. “Please,” he pouts, and I couldn’t say no to his big hazel eyes.   
I sigh heavily. I weigh out the pros and cons if Zack stays. This happens every time, and I decide whether he can or not. After long thought, I couldn’t care less, not after what happened for the last week. I nod and look him again, earnestly waiting for my answer.  
“You can stay,” I answered groggily. Zack is taken aback by this answer, a surprise even.   
“You sure?” he asks, and I nod.   
“Yeah but you get the couch,” I finish and Zack shrugs.  
“Good enough for me, now let’s pick a movie,” he exclaims and quickly returns his attention to the movie collection.   
I rolled my eyes again at his childish behaviour and sat beside him, helping him decide what movie we should watch. 

***  
Once more life demands me to leave the comfort of my warm, soft, bed. A fortress made of blankets and pillows, where I feel safe and secure.  
I didn’t want to leave, even after weighing out the pros and cons, I force myself to get out the safety of my bed fortress and slowly get ready for school. Departing downstairs. Two familiar faces greet me, both sat at the table eating breakfast. Dad didn’t mind Zack’s presence, as for Zack, it took him a few years to not be afraid of my Dad and that it worked out in the end. Dad seems to get along with Zack just fine. Thankfully knowing him during my childhood makes things easier.   
Zack still in his uniform from last night. Dad, grumbles and huffs at me. He didn’t appreciate the little information he never receives when he came home last night. Finding Zack sleeping on the couch is not something he wants to be surprised with.  
I sheepishly apologise and greet them both good morning. While making myself a coffee, I offer one to Zack and Dad, but they kindly refused. Dad has already announced that he had made themselves coffee. Nodding, I continue.  
Both of them just start talking again, while I get my things together and keeping track of time.   
Lunch, check school books, check, uniform, check, Zack . . . Still talking.   
Grabbing Zack’s attention, and pulling him away from Dad, we finally got out the door. I check my phone for the time and breathing out relief. We’re going to be at school on time.  
Exam block starts next Monday. Something all the teachers, and all the assistant principals wish to remind us.


	9. Chapter 7

Here I am once more, in the same training room practising the same techniques that I have been trying to learn, within the space of one week.   
I am beginning to lose my patience.  
Techniques like this can take years of training, no matter how much the government pushes. Stating how slow progress I am making only torments me and the inner demons of self-doubt and fear rolling about in my head. Telling me I no longer good enough to do anything. Thanks, brain.   
Even Seth knows this would take me years to achieve. After all, we start from nothing. It will be a while before I can get the hang of things.  
“Your footing is in the wrong position, making your movement sloppy and sluggish, even with the same abilities, you can’t allow yourself for mistakes. Just one can possibly cost you, your life, understand?” Seth lectures and I nod. I have to get this right.  
Again, and again, we practise till the point of collapse. Seth notices and calls in for a short break.   
“So, when do you think I’ll be ready to take a vampire on my own?” I ask through puffs of air. Laughter echoes through the room, bouncing off the round white walls. It took him a few minutes to calm down and take me seriously. But already fits of laughter are quick to return. “I’m serious!” I yell out of sheer frustration.  
Seth’s laughter finally died down, and all expression of humour and amusement left him. He sighed and thought about it for a moment, I still find a small amused smile showing up, but I could tell he is carefully thinking this through.   
“I find it amusing that you think, you’re ready, but you’re nowhere near it. Besides you’ve only had a week of training, just because your half vampire doesn’t make a difference. Vampires can still kill you like any other human.” Seth harshly stated. Turning his nose up at me and putting the training dummy away.   
“I want to try,” I mumble. Seth just sighed, rubbing his temple and quickly looking at his phone.   
“It’s late, how about we call it an early night,” he said, opening another panel revealing all kinds of different weapons.  
Some hanging on the walls, others placed in neat wooden boxes, protecting them from the outside elements.  
I notice a katana hanging on the wall, my eyes widen as I look at the beautiful blade. A black Bamboo sheath, still in perfect condition. A light coat of dust settles on the edge of the sheath. The slightest movement could scatter the tiny specs.   
“Can I hold it?” Seth jumps ten feet.   
His eyes shift to space between him and I. noticing the distance between me and the spot I was lying on. He is slightly freaking out.   
I look to where Seth is looking and notice I have moved a fair distance in a short amount of time.   
“Go ahead, but it’s quite heavy, you may have some trouble . . .” Seth's voice trails off, as I held the blade with ease. It’s so light.  
It is light as a feather. I didn’t have any trouble wielding the sword. No dullness to the blade, still in perfect condition.   
“Do you want to learn how to wield it?” He asks, and I nod eagerly. Seth contemplates my answer and sighs. “All right, I’ll let Nicolai know. He usually teaches this sort of thing,” he finishes, putting his hand out to take the sword back. I exhale sharply and sheath the sword. Seth notices my disappointment.   
“I guess . . .” he trails off, trying to find the right words. “I can take you out and show you how to slay a vampire,” he murmurs.  
I freeze like ice. Like now? We go now?   
As if Seth could read my mind. “Let’s go now. We have plenty of time, and nothing says now like the present,” He exclaims and heads towards the elevator.   
I’m not ready for this shit. 

***

Strolling through the dark streets of the city. I carry bag that seems to be a regular carry on. The only supplies it holds is knives, swords, and a small gun. I feel a little bit safer but unsure if we should carry this much weaponry. I don’t even have a gun licence.   
Overcrowd streets, taxicabs waiting for customers to get in and drive them home, police patrolling for any drunken brawls.   
It’s only seven at night, and already the streets are becoming busier.   
I recognise we are in Fortitude Valley. And to anyone who can listen to my internal monologue, I wish to announce that we are in Death Valley! As we ensure the high possibility of death due to the number of vampires here in this area! Overcrowded streets of people, is a dinner bell ringing loud and clear for all vampires to hear.   
Seth stops in the middle of the sidewalk. My eyes land on the club directly in front of us.  
“So how are we planning on getting in?” I ask, and Seth turns to me.  
“There are a select few businesses, who are aware of our ‘services.” he simply puts. “All recruits get in, no questions asked.” He finishes and walks to the front of the line.  
I awkwardly wait on the sidewalk, watching Seth talk to the security guard, showing him the badge and all.   
Cold stares from an older woman, who dress like they’re a one-night stand. I didn’t feel threatened. I felt pity for them instead. Why put so much effort for a one-night thing? I chose to ignore them and wait for Seth.   
He nods to me, signalling to come closer.  
“We’re in.” The guard opens the door, and we both head inside.   
Loud music, people dancing, drinks everywhere and the smell of alcohol and sweat fill the room. I scrunch my nose. Trying to ignore the awful smell. Seth heads to the bar and instantly order a shot of tequila. I stared at him in disbelief.  
“Aren’t we supposed to be killing a vampire?” I demand. Seth just smiles and looks into the crowd and takes his first shot.  
“What do you think we’re here for?” he asks. Frustration takes hold of his poor answer.  
“To get yourself drunk in ten minutes,” I snap. Seth chuckles at my answer.  
“Amusing but no. We’re here because you have to know who is the vampire and who is the human.” He explains. Seth puts the empty shot glass down. “The way you can tell is by their eye colour, round pupil and blackish - greyish colour in the iris means the vampire is hungry, allows it to blend into society easier and hunt for its prey. A starving vampire has no colour in the iris, pure white.” He explains simply taking another shot. “Now here’s the tricky part, vampires who feed on human blood have a distinct look, red iris, but the pupil is slit, the ones who feed off animal are more human, normal pupil and normal eye colour. The first two are the perfect sign of a vampire. But the last, good luck in figuring out that one,” he answers ordering another shot.   
“How do you kill one?” I ask. Seth takes his third shot.  
“There are two ways,” Seth clears his throat before continuing. “Beheading them or setting them on fire or my personal favourite ripping them to shreds,” he chuckles and orders his fourth one.   
“That’s it? No weakness to sunlight, garlic, holy water?” I question, and Seth laughs.  
“They are the most powerful species in the supernatural world, sunlight not a problem; garlic sounds delicious, house invitation doesn’t need one, weaknesses . . . well if you count starvation.” He laughs. “Holy water and crosses, don’t tell me you believe in that bedtime story,” he continues to laugh, taking his fifth shot. He needs to cut back on them.  
Turning my attention to the crowd, watching everyone drink and dance. I carefully look into every detail of the club. Looking at every face, every eye colour. Ignoring the intense thumping sensation of the base. I try to focus. Listening for anything out of the ordinary.   
My eyes landed on him. Cocky, charming, and confident. The girl in the guy's arms couldn’t care less. To her, he is attractive, and wherever he goes, she will follow. No struggles, no fights, just one predator and one victim walking out of the club.  
I follow behind. Seth calls out, his words slurring together and his feet tripping over themselves as he raises from his seat in a hurry.   
Opening the doors, outside the club to the packed streets and the refreshing cold air. I scour the streets, looking for the vampire and its victim. Seth finally stumbles through the doors. Panting heavily.  
My stomach starts churning. The potent smell of iron drifts in the cool breeze. We’re close. I focus my hearing and hear whimpers in a nearby alleyway. Here we go again.   
I stand outside the mouth, unsure if I want to go down again. I nearly died due to my carelessness. What if I can't-do this? What if I am too late?   
Seth notices and sighs. Taking the bag from me.  
“Follow me.” He groans.   
Moving forward, deeper into the alley. My vision clears, I hear cries and a soft moan, coming deeper within. Seth quickly draws his hand out to stop me and promptly opens the bag. The sound of metal clanking together and fabric ruffling.  
Seth takes the sword out and unsheathes and nods to me. We carefully move closer and closer.   
Two shadowed figures, lean against the alley wall, moans coming from them. It’s moments like these, I need to bleach my eyes.   
A young couple making out, their shirts, half way up their bodies, hands down in . . . Certain places.  
Seth charges, shouting like a madman, loud screams coming from the couple. Idiot.  
I knock Seth out of the way, the fool mistook them as the vampire and his prey.   
“What the fuck man!” the guy shouts, his floozy clinging on to him. The ridiculous award goes to?   
Seth growls and gets up on his feet.  
“You fucking morons, get the fuck out of here!” He screams. Well, that’s one way to put it.  
They quickly broke apart and speedily depart the alley. Seth sheaths the sword and sighs loudly. A loud shout follows after.  
I hear a low growl from the rooftop. A loud thud echoes, an oval shape thing rolls towards us. A Head.   
Entrails of the spine, muscle and tending’s dangle from the base, blood slowly trickle out.   
Her brown hair matted in blood, eyes wide, glassy, fear etched in her features. I’m too late.   
I see the rest of the body that had fallen from the roof. Clothes tore, open wounds left from the vampire’s bite, blood smudged all over. The woman was sucked dry. I’m not going to lie, the make-out scene was worse.   
The vampire jumps down from the rooftop. Snarling, baring its blood-stained teeth, blood is smeared all over its mouth. The smell of bitter and sharp twang of iron is prominent in the air.  
Seth, however, has already prepared himself for a fight. The vampire also preparing himself for a battle. As for me, I didn’t know what to do, other than stand in the middle of the battlefield. This is a situation I am not ready for. I don’t know if I can do this, I don’t know if I can fight them off.   
The Vampire charges at Seth at a slow start. I thought vampires are fast.   
Seth couldn’t keep up. Barely holding on his own against the beast. I only stand and watch the vampire knock the sword out of Seth’s hand. How could he not block that?  
Then pinning him to the floor and watch them wrestle each other.   
I’m Petrified.  
Seth seems to be losing. Nicolai is right, werewolves are better in a pack, and in their wolf form. Sword, I need the sword.   
I take my eyes off them for a moment and find the sword near the brick wall.   
I’m suddenly on the ground. My head spins, trying to sort what recently has happened.  
A cruel grin forms on the vampire’s lips, exposing his two sharp long fangs. I froze at sight. Which earns an evil laugh from the vampire.  
“I’ve never smell a scent quite intoxicating as yours,” he snarls. Widening his mouth and going in for the bite. I need to get him off me. Unexpecting, I could effortlessly push the vampire off. The vampire just sat there. Mouth gape open, eyes wide. Dumfounded even. I scramble up from the ground and search for Seth.   
He is knocked unconscious. Some great hunter he is.  
The vampire gets up, snarling. I raise my fists at the creature. Putting all my training into practice. The vampire smiles launch himself at me, like a bull in a stampede. I quickly move out of the way. The vampire startles and looks at me. Growling.  
“So, you like us, are you?” He asks gruffly.   
“None of your god damn business,” I whisper. Feeling courage flourish within me.  
The vampire lashes out, using his claw-like hands, I swiftly move and throw a punch, hitting him the jaw.   
Stumbling back, the vampire just growls and goes at me again. Using the same tactic over and over.   
Frustration settles in as he growls loudly.   
His movements are predictable, and I am able to dodge, and hit him.   
Few to the face, some kicks to the ribs as he leaves himself wide open.  
The vampire begins to tire, stretching his muscles feeling the pain ache through them. With my abilities, it’s a fair fight.  
“You little bitch,” impatience got the better of him. Charging at me again, only for me to move out of the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I see katana beside me and reach for it.  
Facing the vampire, he laughs.   
“Do you even know how to use that?” he laughs once more. Glaring at him. I felt this primal rage surge through. I’m not going to lose.  
Swiping at me once more, I take my opening and stab him right in his chest.   
The vampire coughs up blood, eyes widen, fear settles in. I pull the blade out, taking this time to swiftly cut its arm off.   
A blood-curdling scream erupted from his mouth. Blood pool from the stump, like red sludge, slowly trickling down. A mix of old and new blood.  
The vampire collapses to his knees. Taking deep gulps of air.   
His eyes said it all. Silently screaming for mercy, begging to live. Pathetic feral. Nothing but the scum of the earth.  
With enough force, his head is cut clean. Rolling off the base like T-ball. It moves on the floor, a few meters behind. His face mirrors his victim.   
I take a few deep breaths. Letting this animalistic rage leave my body. The urge to kill has never been so high.   
I notice Seth is coming too from his unconsciousness. He groans and looks at me and the dead vampire.   
“Did you?” he trails off, and I slowly nod my head. Feeling more confident.   
Loud footsteps can be heard from the mouth of the alley, echoing through the brick wall.   
Emerging from the shadows, I recognise the natural sandy blonde hair and nimble body, that is Nicolai. Seth groans once more and looks bitterly at Nicolai.  
“Hello Nicolai,” he greets sourly.   
Lightly ruffling his short light brown hair. Believing it is for him to release some tension he has within himself.  
“Hello Seth, sleeping on the job I see,” he teases, and Seth glares at him.  
He turns to me, as a small smile etched on his lips.   
“No!” Seth snaps. “The guy got the jump on me,” he mumbles. Crossing his arms.   
“You mean, he knocked you out before you could turn into your wolf form,” Nicolai chuckles, and Seth only growls in response.   
I, however, began feeling sick and walk away from the bodies. Quickly passing Nicolai and Seth, racing back onto the open street. Taking deep breaths, clearing my senses from the blood.  
I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder; I ignored it and continue breathing, trying to relax.   
“Are you ok?” Nicolai asked, and I quickly shake my head.  
“I need to go home,” I quickly respond in between breaths. Nicolai takes his hand off my shoulder.   
A car quickly pulls up. Another guard comes out and directs us in. Two other vehicles pulled up and began the process they had done previously.


	10. Chapter 8

I pause at the front door.   
Uncontrollable anxiety creeps through my body. I find it impossible to keep my body. Still, my hands continue to violently shake. I bring them to my chest, hoping to stop the shaking. Taking deep breaths. I could feel my heart race.   
Nicolai notices and tries to calm me down but to no avail. I fall to my knees, still holding my hands tightly to my chest. I can’t breathe, I feel sick, I feel weak. My entire world is collapsing, and I have no control over what will happen next.   
How can I do this? Why did I even accept? What in god’s name was I thinking? Answers or not, I will be risking my life, to slay a bunch of vampires but I’m one also. No! I’m human, no matter what the results say, I am human. I have lived as one for the last seventeen years. I can do this, I can learn to live with it, and I can learn how to fight back. Just need to take deep breaths.  
I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It is Nicolai’s last chance. In hopes, he can calm me down.   
After a few minutes of fast breathing, a nauseating calm washes over, replacing the erratic breathing. My stomach churns. Staying still, as if I am a marble statue, waiting for the feeling in my stomach to pass.   
Few more minutes and I am ready to move again. Nicolai is still unsure.  
Giving me his hand, Nicolai helps me get up from the floor and guides me to the door. I am about to knock on the hardwood but only to stop in mid-air as the door creaks wide open.   
If I said Dad is unimpressed, then it is an understatement. It is as if, hell just opens at my feet, fire wrapping around me in a blazing fury of a thousand degrees and as if Satan himself only had pity for me.   
Dad completely ignores Nicolai and tells me to go inside. I hear dad slam the door shut once I pass the threshold.  
Dad didn’t yell, or scream he only sighs, crossing his arms and stares at me. Furious, yes, but mainly because I didn’t call, I didn’t contact him, I didn’t let him know that I am - safe – Is that even the right word to use right now?   
Overprotective parents can suck sometimes, but I wouldn’t be here without him.   
Dad gave me a calm lecture and asked me to contact him in the future. Dad knew I agreed to this job, but I didn’t tell him about the late nights, that I will be possibly doing.  
Dad relaxes a little, and embraces me in a tight hug, telling me to go to bed and get some rest. I nod, and dad let me go.   
Heading upstairs to my room. I quickly change out of the dirty clothes, into something more comfortable.   
I didn’t bother with anything else and face plant into my bed. 

***

I barely slept last night. All I could do is lay awake at three am and wonder where my life could go. Even as early rising of the sun, signalling morning, the thoughts relentlessly remain.  
Anxiety is a bitch.   
A girl, who hates conflict, agrees to slay vampires. What a joke.   
People walk around in the dark lit streets, blissfully not knowing the danger that lurks in the shadows. Yet here I am, trying to ignore the fear, ignore the world, ignoring that I was close to sudden death.   
I killed a vampire. It’s a strange thought. It is odd, I felt as though I slain a person and not a bloodthirsty beast. The idea that I caused a death scares me. What if I become numb? Not caring for others or anything and become like them. A beast that kills.  
I can’t end up like that, I have to be strong.   
Did I even make the right decision? I could have lived a regular life. No, I couldn’t. Discovering what I am, has changed me.   
If only we stayed home that night, none of this would have happened.  
The number of what ‘ifs’ and ‘I could have’ changes nothing, you just put yourself in endless torment of constant worrying and panic.  
The school has no effect to keep the taunting thoughts at bay.   
Zack notices my uneasiness and tries to make the day seem better, but even then, I am the same as before. I just want to go home and wrap myself in my blankets and hide.   
Since I have no escape until the afternoon, I did the next best thing. One headphone in, the other out and try to ignore the rest of the world.   
Music has become my coping mechanism to this cruel world. One song can seem to make this world look beautiful, it gives hope, but it inspires me more. If the people who create this music can somehow see this world in a different perspective, then I know I can do the same.   
Zack even took me to the oval, only trying to help me calm my mind, trying to discuss other things before giving up. He realises I’m stressed out.   
“Ceres, what happened?” I look at Zack in the eyes and take a deep breath.   
“I killed my first vampire last night,” I murmur beginning to shake like a leaf. “I don’t know how to explain it. I felt different. I had no remorse, I just had this power, this nature and I killed it,” I mumble trying to breathe. “There was so much blood Zack,” I squeak.   
Zack stays silent and pulls me into a hug. Quietly telling me things will be ok, and that I will get better and stronger.  
I hold on to him tightly, wishing myself the same thing.


	11. Chapter 9

Exam Block has finally begun. The last few days have been slow as I find it difficult to concentrate on my studies. Slaying vampires and seeing the time to study is starting to take its toll on me. With the lack of friendliness, I know the school environment has. It’s challenging to try and finish school. I’m really tired of this shit.   
So far, the days I have to attend are Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Three days for all my final pieces of my assignments and tests. The first two days are half days. Makes it easier to focus on each one. Two presentations and two exams, easy.   
Well, except the presentations. I hate public speaking. Even though I have been doing public speaking for five years now, I still hate it.   
With the hours, I spent today before tomorrow begins, I find myself getting ever so frustrated with the complexity of Math. Modern society’s newest form of torture, there wouldn’t be a need to have big, sharp weapons. All you need is a textbook and a math teacher for someone to finally spill. Or just have no internet, that would work. But after looking at social media five minutes ago, I think finding valuable information wouldn’t be so hard as everyone seems to post about. Then there wouldn’t be even a need for torture.   
I groan and place my head on the giant textbook and sigh.   
I hear knocking and look at my door. I find, Zack, standing outside my door. This confuses me.  
Zack’s grin grew wider.  
“What are you doing?” I ask him.  
“Waiting for you to invite me in,” he answers.   
Invite him in? We just stare at each other for a few moments only to have me respond with.   
“You’re such a dork,” I mutter before returning to my textbook. Zack sighs. Hearing the light pitter-patter of footsteps coming behind. Zack looks over my shoulder.  
“Studying for the math test tomorrow?” He questions and I look at him dumbfound.   
“Yes. Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” I question back, and he just shrugs. Zack walks away from me and lands on my bed, making himself comfortable.  
“Yeah but I’m done for the night, and I want to see you. So, I came over,” he answers staring at my ceiling.  
“And pretending to old school Drac,” I mutter to myself, paying attention to my textbook. I hear him chuckle and listen to him get even more comfortable in my bed.   
“Exactly, besides what are you doing this weekend?” Zack asks.  
I remove my eyes away from the textbook and look at him. What is he planning?  
“We’re meant to be studying remember?” I remind him. Zack just smiles sleepily.   
“I know but I thought before graduation, we should have a celebration to finish off exam block,” he answers, slowly drifting to sleep.  
“You’re not staying here.” Zack frowns and tries to stifle a yawn.  
“Killjoy,” he mumbles, and I roll my eyes to his comment.  
“I may be a killjoy, but at least I’m a fabulous one,” I grin, and Zack rolls his eyes to my corny joke.   
“So, what do you say?” he smiles. Drawing in a large breath, I look at my textbook. I really need to get back to study.   
“If I say yes, would you leave?” Zack’s eyes slowly open and contemplates the question.  
“I guess I can allow this, just once,” he smirks, and I shoot daggers at him.  
“I’ll go,” he comments. Zack gets up from my bed and flashes a cheeky smile.  
“Great, and don’t worry, I know what we’re doing. All you have to do is show up and wear something pretty,” Zack smirks at me and runs out of my room.   
I roll my eyes and continue where I left off. I only hear front door bang loudly as Zack shows himself out. I need to change the locks. Thankfully peace once more.

***

Nerves slightly get the better of me this morning. Testing my knowledge before the exam and with my self-doubt, it has led me to believe I won’t be passing this test. But of course, I knew nerves are getting the best of me.   
Taking a deep breath in, I calm myself down. Closing my eyes, I think of the problems and solutions in my head, remembering each formula. Taking another deep breath, I finally relax. I can do this. I’ve been studying for this test all day, yesterday. I know I’ll pass.   
The bell rings. Announcing for students both eleven and twelve to attend the hall, where we gather together, facing a test that can determine our final grades. Lining up with my supplies, I double check if I had everything with me. The loud of people chattering, feet shuffling echoes within the hall.  
Sitting at our desks and the test paper in our hands. With strict instructions to not open it, until testing has begun. Silence, nothing but eerie silence and nervous shuffles from students.  
I stare at the paper, and dreadful thoughts begin to fill my head once more. Grabbing my pen and finally opening the documents, taking on one question at a time. With each issue, I answer, time passes quickly, leaving only half an hour left. Giving me enough time to go back and double check my answers.   
I’m thankful to finish in time, with only five minutes left.   
Waiting patiently for the timer to run out. The sound of pens hitting the tables, thudding on the hardwood desks. Shuffles of paper and coughing echo, mumbling from the teachers as they take the documents. I sat in my chair lost in my thoughts. Thinking of what I have to prepare for next. One more test tomorrow and two presentations on Friday. And Saturday I’m with, Zack. This week has undoubtedly been hectic.  
With finale instructions, they finally release us.   
Life erupts within the hall and courtyard once more. Students speak of the horrors they faced inside. Others believing, they did a good job, while others dread knowing they had done poorly.   
I head over to the courtyard to wait for Zack, Michele and Lucas. Our school has a strange tradition that is passed down from the previous students before us, some chose to follow it, others do not. But this unspoken tradition is followed down to the lower grades and will continue the same tradition until the school is shut down. Maccas run. After every exam or presentation, nearly most of the class would head out to Maccas or some other fast food place.   
It’s a short walk and the trip there is quite amusing. Zack and Lucas had got into a competitive mood with each other and have begun arguing. I half-heartedly listen to their bickering while conversing with Michele.  
“I can’t believe graduation is next week!” she squeals happily. I smile at her childish excitement, listening to everything she is planning for schoolies. “Oh yeah, that reminds me. Are you actually coming or not?” She asks.  
I think it over. Reminding myself of the new responsibilities and the promise I made to Zack. Disney Marathon. Well more a promise I made to myself and drag Zack along.  
“Sorry Michele, but I made plans. And partying isn’t my thing,” I reply, shrugging.   
Michele pouts but sighs, accepting my decision.  
“Yeah, that’s cool. But your dad is happy for me to Stay over, right?” she asks. I nod. Sheepishly forgetting, Michele is coming on Friday.  
“Yeah, we’re cool,” I confirm. Michele happily skips ahead to Lucas and Zack.  
Zack, however, slows down and walks alongside me in a peaceful silence.   
***

Friday, one presentation left, and after that I’m free.  
It’s true that no one will pay attention to the presentation. Only a few dedicated teachers would listen to your words and find out if you have passed the criteria. I find it quite frustrating though. Teachers read the copy of your speech and mark you from there. They could just mark the papers, and I wouldn’t have to stand there talking.  
With a nervous gulp and shaky breath, I begin.   
With five minutes of nervous babbling and mispronounced words, I am done. It’s finished. It’s over, it’s finally over. Freedom. No more assignments, no more presentations and more social pressures. I can be free, I can be myself.  
It’s nice, to finally finish the hell I have been put through. To eventually get out and show the world what I am made of. To eventually swallow the fear, to grow stronger, and ready to take this life head-on.  
I’m ready.  
“Ceres!” I turn to see Michele calling my name. I wait outside the library for Michele to catch up. “You ready to get going?” She asks with a big smile.  
I return the smile and nod.  
“Yeah, I’m ready. How did the test go?” Michele looks at the ground and begins fiddling with her stuff.   
“I did poorly,” She explains as we made our way back to my place. “What about you?” She asks me. Michele looks on either side of the road.  
“I think I did ok,” I mumble. Crossing the road with Michele. “Besides I don’t even like presentations.” I finish, looking at my phone for the time.  
“Yeah, I mean you’re not interested in going to Uni, right?” She Clarifies, and I nod.  
“I need a break. Besides, I’m going to have a famous actress, slash musician as my friend in the future,” I tease and Michele only rolls her eyes.  
“One day, Ceres, one day,” She sighs but still smiling. “At least I have someone who believes in my dream,” She pouts.  
“Of Course! No matter what, you’ll make it,” I encourage. Michele smiles crookedly.   
“Thank you,” she whispers. Michele clears her throat. “So, what’s your dream? You never told me what you want to do when high school finishes.  
My dream? I never thought about it. What is my goal? I search through the jumbled memories, the hopes and ideas I had in my head. So much prosperity, only to crumble as the years went by.   
Even the painful memory of Mum leaving Dad and me, when I was young.   
What do I want? The family is important to me, but I don’t want to have my own. Loneliness is my fear, but failure is one as well. Vampire hunting is unexpected, but not my dream. Music is a passion of mine, getting into the industry would be fun. Something I can do on the side of vampire hunting.  
I want to see the world, leave this boring town, I want to get out. Freedom is something I want.   
Michele waits patiently for my answer. I pull myself from my thoughts. Realising I have stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.  
“I don’t know,” I reply shrugging. Michele frowns at me.  
“You were literally somewhere else, and you have nothing?” She asks sceptically.  
“It’s – just complicated. I want to do so much, but I don’t know where to begin.” I explain. Michele looks at me warily but shrugs it off and leaves it at that.  
Beginning our walk back conversation picks up again.   
“So, where are you guys going? what are you going to wear?” Asks Michele. I look at her to see the full Cheshire cat grin.   
“How do you know about that?” I ask. She looks guilty and mutters an ‘oops’ before she began to explain.  
“Zack told me, and he also asks me to come over,” she answers guiltily. Zack, what’s he planning?   
“Why?” I prolong, and she smiles sheepishly at my question.  
“Because he wants to know something and he asks me to ask for him,” Michele becomes quiet at the end of the sentence.   
I notice she scrunches her eyes tightly, embracing for whatever rant I am about to provoke. I take a deep breath. Thinking about whatever question she might have in store for me.   
“Let’s do this my way.” I begin. Michele relaxes and breathes in relief. “Whatever question Zack has asked you to ask me, he can ask me himself. It’s never stopped him before, so this question isn’t any different,” I explain.   
Michele nods sullenly and mutters an apology. I shrug it off. I’m not really angry. Slightly frustrating that my friend is doing Zacks dirty work.  
“Have anything to wear?” She asks, more positive.  
“I’m just wearing the usual boots, skinny jeans, and a possible band shirt,” I answer casually. Michele gave a small smile but then frowns to my answer. An idea.  
“I think you should try and look a little different this time,” she replies. I look at Michele curiously. Different? She notices my confusion and gives a shy smile. “Just think, Zack is taking you out, I’m sure he wants to make it special, so why not try to look – I don’t know – a bit bold.” Michele stutters. Finding it hard for the right words.  
“Bold? Like a dress or something?” I question, and her smile lit up.  
“Yes exactly!” she answers. Excitement coming off in waves. I shake my head.  
“No,” I plainly answer. Michele pouts.   
“Come on, Ceres. It’s obvious, isn’t it? Zack likes you, a lot. He’s been looking forward to this weekend. I just want you to know,” Michele pleads.  
I know. I knew for ages. We’re both too scared to leave the friend zone that we both have become so comfortable with. I find it hard to express my emotions. Spending time with someone is my way of saying I care for you. And I know, Zack, wouldn’t dare, he wouldn’t risk it without thinking our friendship would be in ruins.   
“I understand and dressing up wouldn’t make a difference. If Zack wants to do something, then he wouldn’t care what I’m wearing. It shows he accepts me for me, not someone who I would pretend to be.” I explain, and Michele carefully thought about what I said.   
It’s who I am. And I’m not going to let anyone change that.   
She seems slightly stumped. Having no clue to reply with. I smile at my friend and nod in the direction of my house. She relaxes and gives a weak smile.  
“Hey, I’m not mad, just amused” I assure her. She nods and shrugs as well.   
Walking up the pathway to the house, Michele breathes in relief and lets herself in. I follow behind closely and close the door.  
 


	12. Chapter 10

Saturday. Patiently waiting for night to come, this would be the first time I’m nervous to be with Zack. Usually, I’m never shy with him but this evening is different. It’s just us hanging out, nothing special, or at least I think it’s nothing special.   
The conversation Michele and I had, resurface from the depths of my mind. Zack wants to do something special. I hate to think what it would be. I mean why go to so much trouble, especially for someone like me?   
I look over at the clock and realise it’s almost time to head off and meet up with Zack. Taking a deep breath, I leave the comforts of my room and leave the house.   
Dad looks slightly worried, noticing my blank face. Dad is aware of what I have to do to stay calm. It’s moments like this I need to focus on breathing.   
“You ok?” asks Dad and all I could do is a nod.  
My stomach began to churn, and my heart increases in speed. Anxiety attacks are not fun. I get myself worked up, on the littlest things. Why did Michele have to bring up the idea? Zack might be doing something different. I hate it. “You know you can make it another time,” Dad insists noticing how sickly I’ve become. I shake my head.   
“I want to go,” I murmur and return my focus on breathing.   
Dad just nods and focuses on the road. 

***

I wait at the theatre like we plan. The sickness hasn’t left me yet, and already Zack is nowhere to be seen.   
He’s never this late.   
Another five minutes and I notice shaggy black hair, with a beanie on top, rushing towards me. I’m not surprised if the reason was trying to perfect their hair. I giggle.   
Smiling at Zack as he quickly comes to a stop at my feet.   
“Sorry – I’m – late,” He puffs out one word at a time. in hopes, he will catch his breath fast enough.   
After large intakes of breath, Zack finally composes himself and nervously move his hair out his eyes. Zack gave the biggest smile, he could provide. It’s impressive, considering this guy doesn’t usually smile. I can tell he is nervous, Zack’s gaze always averts away from my own. His fingers never leave his hair, still trying to find a loose strand to fix. It’s a nervous habit he has.   
“So, what have you planned?” I ask finally breaking the silence between us.   
Zacks' eyes widen, realising why are we here in the first place.   
“Right, right, sorry I sort of got distracted.” He laughs nervously. “Well, I thought we get dinner first and then head into the city,” He explains. “Because I found out, there is a certain band you like, and it’s been a while since we went to a gig together.” I relax.  
Going to see gigs with Zack is nothing new to me. I’m usually the one dragging him to gigs as I had no one else to take me.   
“Sounds good, have you decided where we are eating?” I ask, and Zack nods.  
“Yep, like I said. ‘wear something pretty and show up.’ I had it all planned.” He smiles triumphantly.   
He’s such a dork. I still find it strange for Zack to put Michele up to his little scheme. I wonder what question he has installed for me. I wonder if Zack has the guts to ask me. I wonder if he finally found the courage to leave this friend zone we’ve stuck each other in. Because I know, I have no guts myself. Zack grabs me by the hand and leads the way. Sitting ourselves down, we awkwardly seem to leave our regular conversations behind and replace it with nervous tension.   
He can’t stop fidgeting, looking everywhere else but at me. It pains me to watch Zack stress over whatever he had planned to ask me.   
I grabbed his hand and held it. Zack looks up in surprise. He looks at me with wide eyes, with the sudden contact. His lips part to speak but the words seem to be caught in his throat. I give him a warm smile, which seems to put him at ease.  
“I know you want to ask me something,” I start. Zack tenses, slightly squeezing my hand. “Michele told me what you put her up too. I wasn’t impressed at. First, you could have told me yourself. But I can tell it’s stressing you out.” I explain, and Zack slightly eases. “You know you can tell me anything.” Zack calms down, taking a deep breath and nods.   
“Sorry,” he whispers.  
“It’s fine. You ok to eat?” I ask.   
Knowing stress can affect someone’s appetite. Zack nods again and musters up a small smile. I let go of his hand and grab the menu, shoving it towards him. This is going to be a long night. 

***

Nothing could get any more awkward then been a party of two to a social gathering. Whether it’s a venue, a club, a bar if it’s just the two of you and you’re not dating. It’s rather awkward.  
Reasons; one you have all these people think you are in a relationship and second it makes you look like you have no other friends but each other.   
These are my only two reasons but still can be quite awkward. But it quickly ends as soon as I get comfortable.   
Carefully passing ourselves through the crowd. We make our way through the venue, to the sidelines of the stage, waiting for the first band to come on.   
I find interest when I watch people and how they interact with each other. How they converse and seek comfort in each other’s company. I, myself, feel out of place in any social scenario. A strange feeling of nostalgia of wanting to be part of the social culture in human society. How someone can let themselves go so smoothly in a place that isn’t their own home, for someone’s walls to crumble down for the world to see.   
Unlike, myself. The walls are high up, with reinforced steel barricading who I am. I find it easier to deal with people when I am like this.   
Zack hates the silence between us. I can see his eyes shift over me and then back to the crowd.   
“I wonder what tortuous final day the school has planned for us,” he mutters.   
Already knowing the answer, we’ve attended a school mass at the end of the year, for the last five years. For all the graduating year twelves. It’s our turn, and thankfully it’s our last one. I’m just relieved the school year is over.   
“Probably a long boring mass and little presentation about schoolies,” I humour and Zack chuckles. “Besides, we might have to get up and say something,” I teas and Zack looks slightly horrified.   
“I hope not,” He grumbles, looking back into to the crowd. “If we have to say something, I nominate you to go up first,” he continues with an amusing smile.   
“You’ll have to drag me up there,” I challenge. Zack’s eyes glint with excitement.  
“Well I accept your challenge” he declares childishly. I smirk at his confidence, Zack notices and is getting annoyed. “You think I can't-do it?” he huffs, crossing his arms defiantly.   
“Well considering I’ve been training to slay vampires, you have no chance going up against me,” I muse and Zack scoffs.   
“I’m still going to win,” he shot back defiantly.   
I burst into laughter and Zack didn’t take it too well. Silent for rest of the conversation, he crosses his arms and pouts. He lost this argument, and Zack isn’t happy about it. Rolling my eyes, I take his hand and lead him to the merch table.   
“Pick one,” I announce and Zack is reluctant to choose. I can tell he is unsure if he wants to forgive me that quickly, he wants to keep the silent treatment up as long as possible. It’s a sort of defiance he has with me, whenever he loses a childish argument. Whenever we lose, we both find a way to make it up to the other.   
Zack is quick to crumble. He only lasts ten minutes before finally giving in. He points to the shirt and mutters wanting that one. I smile at him victoriously. I always win, and he knows that.   
The show starts just as I buy Zack’s shirt. It’s best the way to spend the night, watching bands perform and dance to the music. It’s the reason why I love music in the first place. Here to have a good time and listening to good music.   
Why wouldn’t this be fun? Forget socialising, this is my element. 

***

Three in the morning. We didn’t realise how quickly the time went by as we enjoy the night. It’s nice, normal. Right now, nothing matters anymore. I’m still curious about what Zack wants to ask me. He has been avoiding it all night, I could tell he would get ready to say to me but chicken out at the last minute. We’re both scared. I would express my feelings to him, myself but even I chicken out.   
Zack stops at the quiet side street. Getting out of the car, Zack looks at my house sorrowfully. My happy mood quickly changes to worry. I am unsure of why he is sad. Is it because the night is over or he didn’t have the chance to tell me.  
“You ok?” I asked, and he nods.   
Looking at me, the small, sad look disappears, and all it is left is a little sweet smile. Zack gently embraces me in a warm hug. Cherishing this moment, it is long and tight. Safe, warm and sorrow. As if this is the last time. He slowly pulls away, his small sweet smile returning. “Are you sure, you’re ok?” I ask, and he nods once more.  
“I’m ok. Just . . . Want to hold you.” Zack whispers.   
At that moment, my heart skips a beat and feeling a blush creep up on my face. Zack chuckles noticing my noticeable blush.  
“Shut up,” I mutter, trying to hide my face. Zack delicately lifts my head with his fingers and smiles caringly.   
“There’s – there’s something I need to tell you for a while.” He whispers quietly. His eyes not daring to leave mine. At this point, my heart began to beat uncontrollably. “I wanted to – to tell you –.” At this point, you would believe this couldn’t be any more clichéd, but strangely enough, it is.   
An unhappy father standing in the doorway, arms crossed and his eyes filled with a silent fury. Zack quickly shrunk away and look down at his feet, trying to cover up his nervousness.   
“I better get going,” I whisper. Zack nods sheepishly, looking away from his feet, he gave me a small smile.  
“I’ll see you later?” I ask him, and he nods eagerly.  
“Yeah, I will.” Zack quickly turns on his heel, quickly getting into his car and drive off. Dad certainly knows how to scare people.  
I turn to face my disapproving father. The Father I should have called earlier letting him know; one, I’m coming home late and two, I am alive and three my best friend was about to confess his feelings for me.  
If only I had a little more courage maybe I could have been the one to make the first move. Just tell Zack how I genuinely feel. Hopefully one day, I will gain the courage, but for now, as long as we’re around each other, it is good enough for me.  
 


	13. Chapter 11

It’s Tuesday. The weekend is over, and I am no longer grounded. Which is fine, I have some severe sleeping time to catch up on. Sleep and I have an honest relationship. I tend to find it more important than music, but music sometimes wins oversleep. I could sleep all day if I had the chance but doing this, sort of puts me in the thoughts I’m living like a vampire. This doesn’t help my confidence.   
A Hybrid, my existence sounds simple, but it isn’t. With parents that are both biologically human, it’s impossible. My life is impossible.   
Even I have this nagging feeling that I wasn’t meant to exist. It’s harsh to say but think about it. What I am is impossible. Nicolai and possibly Seth are on the hunt for answers, but both have come up short. And all I have to do is slay vampires, and help with the research.   
I can only hope for the answers to come quickly as possible. I can’t slay vampires for the rest of my life.  
I sigh deeply and look at the calendar on the fridge door. Graduation is on Thursday, and I have the day off, as I am not required to be at school. Shame it can’t be the same for work. I have trained at noon. I look at the clock and realise I have three hours to kill before I head off to work. So, this morning calls for the music blaring and play video games all day. That is how you execute time.   
A loud horn breaks through the noise and concentrating trance, and ends me up three feet in the air.   
Nicolai has come to pick me up. It’s not that I’m grateful. It’s the attempting conversations Nicolai, and I seem to have, awkward and always at a dead end. I hope he would have given up, but no he keeps trying and failing. I don’t mind but the constant need to have a conversation makes it even more awkward. Looking at the time, three hours felt so small. It’s going to be a long day.

***

My progression has been successful but still lacking. I have years before I am, how should you say, a master. I believe to be a novice. Somewhat ok beginner but has a long way to go. I wonder when they’ll decide to throw me out into the wilderness and think I’m ready to slay vampires.   
We’ve been at it for a few hours and Seth’s persistence, for me to get this right has been working well, but even then I have my limits.   
“Come on, we don’t have time to laze about,” Seth demands. I glare at him, and he ruffles his hair “Fine, ten minutes,” he groans. I smiled victoriously and sat down in the middle of the room. Seth shakes his head.  
“The floor is comfy.” I defend.  
“Yes, a concrete floor is very comfy,” Seth sarcastically agreed.  
An interesting thought came to my head. I’ve known Seth for a week or so, but I never had the chance to ask him one important question. Nearly walking out of the room, I stop him with one question.  
“How did you become a werewolf?” Seth pauses.   
He turns to look at me, unsure if he should answer. Stiffly moving from his spot, Seth sat himself down next to me. Seth frowns, mouth opening and closing. Trying to find the right words, deciding where to start.   
“I guess it was seven years ago,” he begins, swallowing. “I was attacked. It’s painful, the process to feel your bones breaking and snapping. It’s not a pleasant feeling.” He whispers. A grim smile appears. “One bite changes everything.” Seth chuckles bitterly. “Just the same for vampires, except you, have to share blood and the body has to be dying for the process to work but still one bite.” Seth prattles on. Seth moves the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the massive scar. Teeth marks trace deeply within the skin, scarring the flesh severely. “If you’re not dead, the transition works immediately. I’ve killed people, people I cared about. I had no clue how to control it, and I tried everything, but after every attempt, I gave up.” he explains. Letting his head fall into his hands. “Life had no meaning anymore, but that’s when I met Gregory. He gave me to offer, a solution. I agreed, and I never looked back since.” Seth finishes.   
I feel sorry for Seth. I now understand his cold approach to people. Losing everyone you care is hard, and for that, he didn’t want to be close to anyone again.   
“I’m sorry,” Seth just shrugs off my apology and gave a small smile.  
“You didn’t bite me, so there’s no need for the apology,” Seth chuckles.  
“I know. I feel bad,” Seth rolls his eyes.  
“There’s nothing to feel bad about, I’ve been given a solution. Everything is good now.” I roll my eyes.   
The sympathy quickly washes away and is replaced with irritation. I get off from the floor, giving my hand to Seth and helping him up.   
“Ready for round two?” Seth smirks, getting himself into position.   
We’re both ready for a fight. 

***

Twelve at night and I collapse onto my bed, exhausting settling in from training.   
Thoughts cross my mind, reflecting how quickly everything changes. From a dull, ordinary human life, to a life of unpredictability and uncertain possibility of death. Vampire slaying isn’t the safest job, but it’s rewarding to say at least. Graduation is around the corner. I can finally free myself from hell you call a school and focus on some serious training. I want to be the very best like no one ever was.  
I couldn’t help but giggle.   
Slowly but surely my eyelids begin to grow heavy, but only to open them again and find Zack lying next to me. This happens occasionally, so this is not a surprise. Zack just does this when he’s having a dreadful day, or something is bothering him. I’m curious to know if he’s been waiting for me to come home. I slightly frown at him. I’m practically half asleep, and he knows how much I hate people not letting me get some rest. He gives a small sweet innocent smile. I continue to frown.  
“Hey,” he said softly. It’s a few minutes before I could process anything.  
“Hey,” I replied sleepily, my heavy eyelids threatening to close again.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you up,” he chuckles lightly, giving his wicked half smile.  
“It's fine, I’ll get my revenge later,” I yawn, and he laughs once more. “What’s up?” I ask, and Zacks frowns. Not sure how to answer my question.  
“I just want to see you,” I frown once more.   
“Couldn’t you have wait until morning?” I ask, and Zack just nods.   
“Yeah but you know what I’m like.” He chuckles, and I express my amusement with a twitch of my lips. This somehow defines as a smile.   
“If there’s something wrong, you can stay until morning. I need sleep,” I smile, finally closing my eyes.   
Already I’m falling asleep. I hear Zack chuckle and move closer.  
“Goodbye,” he whispers, feeling warm lips kissing the top of my forehead.  
I smile drifting into a deep sleep.

***

It happened so fast. I’m unable to comprehend what had happened. I knew something was up. I didn’t stop it, I didn’t stop Zack. I would never expect him to even do something so stupid.   
Influence, driving, car crash, critical condition! Why? Why would he do this? Would he have wanted tubes and needles sticking into his flesh, keeping him alive?   
Helpless, uncontrollable, weak. I can't-do anything but wait. Watch, listen, to every movement, every heartbeat, slowly, subtle and concerning.  
Rise and fall, rise and fall, still breathing, still alive, please don’t even.  
The smell of Antiseptic, bright sunshine and a clear day. Nothing is bright, all but darkness, the smell of death and cold rain. All of it seeping into the building no sunny day can warm this hospital.   
Please, please wake up.   
“We can help him,” spoke a quiet voice from the door.   
I jump in my seat, looking across to find Syrus standing in the doorway. I felt an urge to get on my feet and spring into action. But I hold my ground and remain in my seat, this is one vampire I cannot fight. Syrus only sighs and closes the door behind him, giving us privacy. “Your friend, we can help him,” he explains once more. “Obviously, you know his history better than anyone, this wasn’t random,” he continues further.   
I gritted my teeth and held back this burning desire to yell. What does Syrus know about Zack? Syrus, however, is unfazed. Finds it amusing and a smile graces his lips.   
“What makes you think he’ll do it again?” I ask my voice sounding quieter than I expect. “You know him better than I do but to makes things easier. Understand that it is more a vampire intuition. He needs help, and unfortunately for you, only a vampire can help.” Syrus explains.  
“No!” I shout, getting up from my seat, finally giving into the fury that bubbles underneath. “It’s not happening,” I hiss. Syrus remains calm.  
“Ceres,” I hear a small voice croak. I turn to Zack. Awake and having trouble keeping his eyes open. “He’s right,” he croaks. No, he’s not. This can’t be some easy made up solution that will make all his problems better. This isn’t the answer, this doesn’t fix anything for him, vampire intuition or not.   
“No, he’s not,” I argue. Zack takes a deep breath. It’s obvious he doesn’t have the energy to fight back.  
“Unfortunately, it is not your decision to make,” Syrus intervenes.  
“This can’t be his answer,” I argue back. “He needs help not some quick fix solution!” I yell.   
“And has it helped over the years?” he asks.   
This immediately puts me in my place.   
It hasn’t, no matter how many professionals he sees and solutions they come up with, Zack seems to quickly spiral back down. I’m the only one he seems to respond to, to listen to, and to be actually happy with, everyone else becomes inconclusive.  
This would be the first-time Zack has finally considered this option.   
A vampire’s help . . . I wonder, did Zack only stay sane because of my hybrid blood.   
Are there specific people in this world that respond to vampires? Are vampires attracted to these kinds of people? Is this how they tell apart from the people they can turn and not turn? Is that the reason why ferals exist, because some vampires didn’t know the signs?   
If it is some kind of weird sixth sense like Syrus states, then I am in no place to stop my friend’s happiness. How selfish of me.   
Syrus takes my long silence as an answer.  
“Best you give your goodbyes now, we’ll take it from here shortly,” he responds and opens the door behind him and leaves the room.   
I turn to Zack and look at him sadly. He gives a small smile, trying to make things better.  
“Is this what you want?” I asked him.  
Zack stays silent and thought about it. It didn’t take long for him decide what he really wants.  
“If I have to be honest, I know it will make me better,” he begins, only pausing to find the right words. “I know you hate this, I know you don’t want me to be one, but – it’s for the best.” He explains, mulling over his words some more. “Something tells me that it’s the right choice. It’s quiet when I am around you but it just gets louder, and I can’t stop it. So, I thought, maybe I could finally get rid of this voice, this nagging feeling but as you can see I didn’t succeed.” He muses, giving me a sad smile. “It’s silent now, but it will come back,” he explains his smile leaving. “It’s getting harder to live day by day with this little voice in my head. It pushes me to go through with this decision, telling me it’s a better option,” Zack continues and takes a deep breath. “And if that’s the case, I make this choice. Even if it makes you unhappy,” he murmurs the last part.  
I kept quiet and held his hand, Zack only slightly grasping it. I take a deep breath and smile.  
“Whatever makes you happy,” I whisper.   
Zack gives a weak smile and nods. I let go of his hand and walk out of the room. Closing the door behind me and finding Syrus next to the doorway. Without another word, I leave. Silently begging I made the right decision.


	14. Chapter 12

Graduation day.   
Word of Zack’s disappearance has quickly spread around the grade. Straying far from the truth, some say he ran away escaping some unpaid drug debt, some say he was kidnapped and exported to some country, and others say he was murdered in the middle of the night and his body dumped in a place where the cops can’t find it. Some of them are amusing. My favourite so far is he runs a secret mafia and is on the path of destroying the world government. It’s better to believe lies then learn the truth. Let the rumours go around, no one will know what exactly happens. Only I will know.  
Did I make the right choice? I could have worked something out but no. I let them take him and turn him into a vampire. Sixth sense, what a joke. How does that tell you anything?   
The final mass finishes. The peaceful silence shatters within the hall and noise of chattering students quickly replace it. All year twelves shuffle out, finally leaving the school.   
Michele quickly taps me on the shoulder. One looks her way, and I'm grasping into a bear hug. I hold onto her tightly, welcoming the embrace.   
“I’m sorry,” she whispers. I smile. Thank you.  
Michele lets me go, nodding and heading over to her parent’s car. A short and sweet goodbye.  
Everyone in the grade departs and get ready for the evening to come. Our parents celebrate our final moments in high school, with one more graduation ceremony. Unfortunately for Zacks Mother, she won’t be attending. Believing her son is dead instead of missing.   
I desperately want to tell her, but I don’t think she would appreciate her son becoming a blood-sucking monster.  
I slowly make my way back home, I only pass the corner. Getting closer to the community playground.   
“Only one remains, I see,” I turn to see Fredrick. Arms cross, a smile of superiority smears across his lips. I roll my eyes. I’m tired of his childish games.  
“What do you want?” I ask monotonously. Fredrick eyes quickly flicker to rage.  
“What’s this? The little mouse is finally speaking up,” he muses. Silent fury, still bubbling beneath the surface.  
Fredrick and I have a messy past. I considered him a friend at one stage, but things became sour between us. A few weeks ago, I wouldn’t dare to look him in the eye, I wouldn’t even bother speaking to him. I’m not afraid to face him anymore.  
“Piss off Fredrick. I literally have no time for your shit,” I snarl. I heard a faint growl come from Fredrick. He’s beginning to lose his cool.  
“Tell me again, how Zack disappeared?” he asks. Giving me a happy grin.   
It’s sickening. It took all I had not to punch Frederick. What kind of human being would do this? Why would anyone taunt another for losing someone? This is cruel, even by Fredrick’s standards.   
“Aw, you don’t know?” he coos “Well just between you and me, I think he killed himself.” He mocks. “I mean . . . after all he merely existed, hanging around you like a lonely dog.”   
My fist collides with his face. A great deal of force, and the sweet crunch of his bones breaking from the impact. My hands shake with rage as I watch the pathetic piece of trash stumble to get off the ground. How dare he, how dare he mention my best friend that way.   
Something inside me, demands I finish the little shit off. A different nature spurring inside as I let the rage grow. A sadistic smile crept upon my lips. The distinct smell of fear and wet dog radiate off him. He’s afraid, good.   
“You sick little, fuck.” I snarl.   
Letting this different nature take full control. Stalking towards my prey. Watching it stagger, failing to get up.   
The closer I get, the more he begins to shakes, and the more I start to enjoy the situation unfold. I want him dead.   
“P-Please,” he begged. I smirk at his pathetic plea. Let’s finish the kill.   
The . . . Kill . . . This isn’t me. This nature, this need to kill, it’s not me – but it is.   
I’m half vampire, it’s a part of me, and so is this nature. It’s sickening. I want to end his life. I even let this nature take hold of me.   
My rage left, quickly replacing a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach.   
Fredrick takes this as his chance and runs in the opposite direction.   
I Fall to my knees, controlling my breathing, holding back to lose all the contents of my stomach.  
I break down, letting the tears spill out and run like rivers.   
I’m not just sick, I’m terrified. I’m frightened of this nature, buried deep within me. Ready to break out from its cell of humanity and kill.   
I never knew how deadly my nature can be. I hate this. I hate all of this.   
I felt a cold hand gently grip my shoulder. Jumping off the ground, I swiftly turn around. It is Syrus.  
“How long have you been here?” I ask frantically.   
“Long enough,” he comments. We stare at each other for a few more minutes. Syrus’ bored look softens, turning downwards into a frown. “Are you, all right?” he asks me. Hysteria takes over, and I give a short laugh.  
The vampire king! Asking if I am all right? What’s next, they sign a treaty, and we live peacefully?   
“I’m fine,” I reply curtly. “What do I owe the pleasure of the vampire king?” Syrus’ eyes turn to cold glare, a slight growl coming from his throat. It’s as if he read a part of a story he did not like.   
“I want to talk, and please, call me Syrus, I cannot stand been called by my title.” A tinge of venom laces his voice as he states so calmly.  
I would have never thought Syrus himself, hates to be called king. “But here is not a good place to talk,” he continues and leads the way.   
I am reluctant to follow, but what else I have to lose, he could have killed me the first time we met.  
Cars drove by, engines loud in my ears and becoming a faint whisper as they depart father away. Stone brick buildings and bitumen roads turn to green grass and large gum trees. Confusing settles in, not understanding the vampire’s true intentions. Why would he come to a park?  
Syrus remains quiet and continues to walk down the full concrete path. Passing the playgrounds, and laughing and screaming children play, we walk by an elderly couple feeding the ducks and geese along the creek. We finally stop under a tree; the green leaves move softly to the breeze. Syrus lies on the roots of the tree, his back leaning on the rough bark, and his arms crossed and use as a pillow for his head. Syrus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. Content washing over him.  
“Have a seat,” he says casually.  
This is Perplexing. I expected something different to happen. I never thought I would come to a local park and sit under a tree with a vampire. One who happens to be very powerful.  
I carefully sit on a large expose root, ensuring I don’t get dirt on me and that I am an arm’s length away from the vampire.  
Content. No longer do I feel this rage, this sickness churning in my stomach. I feel content but wary.   
This presence, a warning, an instinct even. Cautioning me to respect Syrus, not to mess with Syrus, it is an authority I have to listen to.   
Maybe this is the difference between regular vampires and Syrus. Syrus gives off this aura which other vampires would be wary of.  
We sit in silence – well more like I sat, Syrus just laid down.   
I don’t understand the whole purpose to be here, but I calm down with each passing second.   
Hearing the crows loudly in the air, the small minor birds and magpies singing, kids laughing, ducks splashing around in the water, quacking at the old people to be fed, and the cooling spring breeze, ruffling the leaves.   
“Why are we here?” I question him. Gazing at the pond, watching the ducks swim by.   
“You were all worked up, so I thought coming here would help calm you down. You’re no good to talk to when you’re like this,” Syrus explains. Syrus opens his eyes lazily. “Besides it’s nice to come here, listening to the birds, the chatter of people, feeling the cool air breeze by, cooling you from the heat,” he continues and takes a deep breath. “It’s good to just enjoy the present moment, to not worry what happened in the past or what will be in the future, and not focus on all the negativity in your life. It’s just the present, and right now the present is peaceful,” he utters giving a lazy smile and closing his eyes once more.   
Mindfulness, that’s why we are here, it makes sense. I nod, understanding and just enjoy the present moment.   
“You know I haven’t your name in a very long time,” he murmurs, closing his eyes again.  
“Huh?” the corners of Syrus’ lips slightly turn upwards.  
“Your name, ancient roman it means to grow, very fitting if you ask me,” he explains.  
Now I understand. Mum. She loved her ancient history, the Roman empire was her favourite. It’s been so long since I last thought about her.   
“So, what that makes you – three thousand years old?” Syrus snorts. Slowly he opens his eyes not taking his focus off the pond.   
“Funny but if you must know, I’m two thousand and,” Syrus cuts off. He frowns. “I stopped counting since the 1900s” he replies.   
Shit, that’s old.   
“I also want to give you an update on your friend,” Syrus continues, changing the subject. Closing his eyes once more. “He’s doing well. Adjusting to his new life, feeling guilty that he had to leave his mother behind, but he knows it’s for the best.” He mutters.  
I remember the horrified look on her face, the distraught, the yelling as she demanded to know what happened to her son. “He’s been bugging me as well, asking when he can see you again, but that’s your decision to make,” he continues.  
“Mine?” I clarify, and Syrus nods.  
“You are vampire slayer now, plus you disagreed with your friend to be a vampire. It’s up to whether you finally accept his decision and that you want to see him again,” he explains.  
My decision – I don’t know if I want to see him or not. I’m virtually stuck in the middle but to be confident on one thing, I’m not ready to see him yet.   
“How come this is the best option for him?” I enquire. Curiosity finally taking its hold.  
“I have the answer to your question, but unfortunately I believe you’re not ready to know. After all, you only just about vampires, werewolves, and your true nature. It would be best if you settle into this new life. It’s only been three weeks.” He answers, slowly opening his eyes once more.   
This is frustrating. There is so much I want to know and no have the answer is the most frustrating thing I can go through.   
“But this is why I joined,” I mutter. This catches Syrus’ attention. “I joined so I can understand. Understand what I am, understand the meaning of ‘Ferals,’ and understand why my best friend had to become a creature like you!” I yell. “I also joined because I want to learn, learn how I could protect the people I hold most dear to, so I don’t lose them to these ‘Ferals’ or whatever,” I explain my voice lowering to a whisper.  
Syrus just smiles. Sitting up and lean against the tree.  
“It’s understandable. I learnt how the government found you. Getting attacked by a ‘feral’ would be terrifying to any normal human. But you’re not, and so you wish to make a difference. It’s a natural reaction,” he finishes. This only left me speechless  
“You know for someone who is meant to be a terrifying vampire king, you’re really normal,” I respond, with no filter. I don’t before I speak at times.  
Syrus’ smile disappears, he began to slouch against the tree. His eyes became heavy with sadness.  
“Being the king has its perks, but it was never a title or a life I asked for,” he murmurs, looking out into the distance, his mind to only linger in memory. “There’s something you must understand. We may seem like monsters to humans, but we are no different. I and many others will kill anyone who dares to hurt our family. You share the same quality as us, to protect the ones you care for,” Syrus clarifies.   
Similar? We share the same qualities. We fight for the same reason but to only care about our own species. It makes sense, but humans are prey, vampires are not.  
“That I understand, what I don’t understand is, why you are helping me? I mean, I’m the enemy, you said it yourself, and I’m a vampire slayer,” I ramble. Syrus only gives a small smile.  
“A king must look after his people,” he answers calmly. His people? But I’m not one of them. “But I will not hesitate to end you if you were to kill a non-feral vampire. I have no reason to kill you, and if I did, it would be that reason,” He explains further. His cold, steely gaze returning and I shrink under it.  
I guess been half-vampire has its perks. I have the Kings respect, but if I were just an average human, we wouldn’t be here talking.  
But I need to know one thing.  
“One question,” I begin. “How are you different? I’m mean – like how are you the king?” I ask. Syrus lets out a sigh and relaxes.  
“I was born human, but I go through a different process than a normal vampire.” He begins. “I don’t have to drink blood from a vampire to become one. I go through the process at a certain age.” He explains sadly. “It happens with every born king, and it’s not the most pleasant experience to go through.”   
This catches me off guard. Syrus didn’t need a vampire to go through the change. It is as if his body was a ticking time bomb waiting to start the process. Another reason why he stands out form all the rest.   
“Just as I didn’t ask for this life, you must be questioning yours. It’s impossible, but here you are.” He muses, giving me a small smile. “Which brings me to the conclusion that you’re here for a reason, nothing that science can explain.” He concludes, easing back to his original position, lying on the tree roots and closing his eyes once more.  
I didn’t know what to say, other than he is right, my existence is impossible. Finding answers is my only hope.   
“You’re right,” I mutter. Syrus’ expression changes to a smirk. I think he enjoys hearing these words.  
Silence falls upon us once more, no longer am I afraid of this so-called ‘dangerous’ king. Instead, I have come to respect him.  
“Well, I should be off,” he declares. Sitting himself up, and stretching his arms and back. “I don’t want your bosses thinking you’re getting chummy with the enemy,” He chuckles and getting up from the ground. “It’s good to talk to you,” he says with a fond smile. Before turning, he laughs to himself.  
“I forgot to mention, that dog deserved to get his arse kicked,” Syrus chuckles and finally walks away. Leaving me alone in the park, my thoughts on keeping me company.   
Wait, dog?


	15. Chapter 13

Schoolies is finally over, and all week I have been hunting vampires who prey on unsuspecting humans. I can finally understand the governments stress to keep everyone safe. Thankfully my trips to the coast have been successful, with Seth’s constant watch and backup. I am almost there to hunt on my own.   
In a week of running about and slaying hordes of the undead, this is my first night off.  
Off in my own little world, I write up my report. Focusing the event happens during the week.   
A distant ringing can be heard from the far corners of my room. I sigh loudly, dropping my pen and getting up.   
“Hello?” I hear loud music playing the background and people talking loudly. You got to be kidding me.  
“Ceres, you’re missing out on a great party,” Michele yells over the noisy crowd.   
“Michele it’s seven at night,” I complain. I know it’s not late, but I appreciate the time to myself.  
“Yeah, so?” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “Come on, Ceres! You need to come!” she yells over the phone. “Even Lucas is here, and he is rocking that dress you picked out for him!” she screams through the phone. Michele’s still learning the terminology.   
Glad, they are comfortable to wear a dress.   
“I would love to, but I have some important things to do, take photos for me!” I reply curtly and hang up quickly. Ending the conversation. Relief washes over, and I go back to my desk. Finally, peace.  
I hear little tapping in the window, catching my attention. Curiosity takes over, and I investigate. You have to be kidding me. What the fuck, Zack!   
Sitting on my window sill, carefully not to lose balance, He smiles sheepishly at me and tries to open the window.   
I watch him for a good three minutes before giving up and begins to pout at me. I hear a muffled ‘please.’ I stare at him for another two minutes before finally giving in and open the window. Stupid, I know. He stumbles inside, falling to the floor and making an ‘oomph’ noise on impact.  
“First off, Edward could you get inside without having trouble and second what are you doing here?” I ask monotonously. Zack gives a short laugh but quickly shuts himself up.   
“I want to see you,” He mumbles. I let out a sigh and move out of the way for him. Zack has room to move and get up from the floor. Mumbling a ‘thank you,’ Zack straightens himself up. “I know Syrus said when you’re ready, but I couldn’t wait anymore.” He murmurs, turning to face me. “I’m sorry,” He whispers now looking at his feet.  
“It’s you killing a person, that’s the only problem I have,” I mutter, and Zack nods. “But how are you feeling, now?” I ask. Zack finally finds the courage to look at me.  
“I’m . . . Better. Is that the right word? sleepy though.” He murmurs. I nod, holding my tongue. “Apparently, I will be like this for six months, hungry and sleepy most of the time, like a baby,” He adds giving a short laugh. He’s still the same idiot I know. “But like I said, I still want to be friends or whatever you call it,” he utters. His smile now gone and looking at me with a desperate plea.  
I take a deep breath, finding it hard to accept how my best friend can kill so quickly without remorse. It’s conflicting; I want to forgive and keep him in my life or throw him out and say it is for the better. But I know in my heart that I cannot kill him.  
“You know,” I begin. “You promised me a Disney marathon,” I finish. Zack’s face lit up and sped over pulling me into a hug.  
“Thank you,” he whispers. I hug him back with a smile.  
It’s not worth the heartache, the fight, the possible arguments. Zack’s been being my side since the beginning just as I have for him. Right or wrong, I still want him by my side, regardless that he kills people to eat.   
It didn’t take long for us to be normal again, we just talk things out. The so-called argument I thought in my head never happened. He promises not to kill in the area I live in, happy to keep things as ordinary as possible. As a slayer, it’s a small price to pay if I wish to keep Zack around, selfish maybe, but I don’t care.   
Our very late marathon begins after our hour-long conversation. Starting in the late hours of the night, Zack only lasts halfway through the first movie.   
He wasn’t kidding about being sleepy.   
It’s nice though. To have Zack asleep on my lap, Zack is like a cat. He doesn’t even feel cold. Everything is back to normal . . . Well slightly normal.  
Tapping at my window once more. I look to see no one is there, but a pebble hitting the glass and falling back down. Who’s throwing rocks?  
I delicately take Zack’s head off my lap and investigate. I open the window and look outside.  
A vampire stood in my backyard, looking slightly dishevelled, slightly taking in deep breaths of air. Do vampires really need to breathe? It seems like he’s been panicking for the last few hours.  
“Is Zack with you?” he asks me, with a slight whisper. I nod slowly trying to comprehend what is going on. “Syrus told me he would be here, and I’ve been looking all over for him,” he explains, just making sense.   
I pull my head inside and shake Zack awake, telling him someone is here. He barely wakes up and stumbles over to the window, tiredly mumbles incoherent words and waves at the other vampire.   
“C’mon Zack let’s get you home,” the vampire urges, sighing loudly, already tired of Zack’s antics.  
“Ok Hawke-eye,” he says and slowly crawls through the window.  
“I thought Syrus would look for you,” I state and Zack shakes his head.  
“Nah, I knew Hawke-eye would since he’s the one who turned me.” He says with a sleepy smile. “Therefore, he has to look after Me.” He explains finally getting his entire body out of the window, his arms only hold himself up.  
“Syrus didn’t turn you?” I clarify, and he nods.  
“Syrus has turned only one human, and that’s it, no one else. He gets his brothers to do it,” Zacks continues and yawns.   
“So, Hawk-eye and Syrus are brothers?” I ask.  
“Not by blood, we’ve known each other for eight centuries, that’s all,” interjects Hawke-eye. Zack nods in agreement.  
“See you around?” he asks me, and I smile.  
“Yeah, I’ll see you around,” Zack smiles lazily and let’s go of the ledge of the window.  
I hear a loud thud and groan of agony echoing in the hollow darkness. Zack didn’t think that through.  
He finally gets up and slowly walks over to Hawke-eye, waving me goodbye.   
Both of them disappear into the night.

***

I release an uneasy sigh as it escapes into the still air at the airport. My eyes warily study Zack most of the time, while the other is noting doors, exit signs and the hordes of people wafting through.   
“You know, you can relax, I’m not going to hurt anyone,” he says calmly. I give him a cold hard stare.  
“You’ve only been a vampire for two weeks, tell me again how easy it is for you to not snap,” I whisper and he rolls his eyes.  
“I fed before we came and besides, I just need to stop breathing,” he mutters, quickly pressing his lips into a thin line.  
I sigh again as we make our way to a private terminal. Pushing through endless streams of humans, only blurs of black and blue sprawling against the pure, clean, whiteness of the massive hall.  
The terminal is closing in, and neither security nor attendants stood to wait for our arrival, but hawk-eye and Syrus are, with furrow brows and heads hanging low I’d say they are ‘chatting’ about something rather serious.  
Syrus was persistent in that Zack use his private jet, then travel regularly to save time but what’s the rush? He’s now got millennia to learn in London.   
Syrus believes Zack can learn from his friends in London, and this idiot, of course, agreed to go with a stupidly excited look on his face. He’ll be gone for at least two years. Worst of all Hawke-eye is just the carrier pigeon, once they arrive, he will be too busy to watch over Zack.  
There is a quaking silence between us as we continue the last of our journey together. Approaching, Syrus and Hawk-eyes face lifting with a welcoming smile and the conversation smoothly transitions into a lighter tone.   
“You ready?” Hawk-eye asks Zack, bypassing the ‘hellos’ it seems. Zack's head bobs up and down excitedly accompanied by smiles all around.   
Only recently I learnt that every newly Turned is taken care of until they are ready to be on their own. Zack will be learning all the skills he needs in London once Hawke-eye drops him off to their friends. Apparently, they’ve known Syrus since the late eighteen hundred.  
“He’s been talking about it non-stop for a week,” I murmur.   
Zack is in overdrive, nonstop, he kept talking and talking and all about how excited he is to be going and promising to send me things on his travels.  
A small smile plays on Syrus’ lips, seemingly amused by my torture.   
“You’d be best saying your goodbyes now. Zack and Hawk-eye have a long journey ahead of them,” Syrus pipes in, apparently making this as short and sweet as possible.   
“Right,” I agreed.   
Turning to Zack, his smiling face forces a weight in my chest to sink, and my stomach to squeeze. Quickly he embraces me, careful not to crush my bones in the process. He’s still getting used to his new God-given strength.   
“I’m going to miss you,” he mumbles, his cold breath caresses my neck.  
“I know, I will too,” I say, pulling him in closer, our bodies now sandwiched together. “Promise to keep in touch, okay?” I say. Zack nods in a slow, rough movement.  
“I promise,” he replies, slowly letting go of me.  
Zack moves over next to Hawke-eye and smiles brightly at me.   
“Stay safe,” I command softly.   
Zack nods his head in slow motion, a silent promise he will. The weight in my chest begins to strangle every last goodbye I had in me. So, like an unwavering tree my feet root into the tiled floor, my hands sturdy branches at my side, frozen in time I watch him, my childhood friend, walk onto the plane with giddy excitement, there are others there too, but I only see him, him leaving me.   
Things will be quiet again. Pretending that he’s dead won’t be hard, not when the complete wretchedness I feel threatens to spill my emotions like a freshly cut open wound. This grief won’t be hard to fake at all. No late-night conversations or long marathons, just me. Even with Michele and Lucas, I’m alone. Quickly they have started their new lives, enjoying the freedom and truthfully that’s all I want for them. I want them to find happiness, even if it means I’m out of the picture.   
“What will you do now?” Syrus breaks the silence, as the plane takes off effortlessly and becomes a speck in the cloudy blue sky.  
“Go home – rest for a bit,” I answer, taking in another deep breath, uprooting my feet and preparing to leave.   
But before I can Syrus devilishly smiles and turns from the window.  
“I think that’s best, after all, you have a long journey ahead of you,” he muses.   
A long journey? Why must he be so cryptic?   
“What do you mean a long journey?” I ask no one as Syrus’ shadow disappears into the crowd of people.   
Are all vampires like this, will Zack end up like this or does he just mess with me?


	16. Epilogue

“Are you sure you can’t stay for one more night?” Dad repeats for the fifth time today as the last of the few brown cardboard boxes are spaciously packed into the little grey car.  
We’ve spent the remaining afternoon clearing my stuff from the house and packing it away into the newly bought old wagon, a tiring task especially in this heat. The blazing sun beat down onto the pavement as beads of glistening sweat pour from me. Drenching the plain white singlet and black jeans, that are somewhat shielding from the harsh rays.   
“I’m sure Dad, and besides I need to be there by today,” I answer again.   
Closing the back of the car with a thud, wheels bouncing in response. Before I can squirm away, he wraps me in a warm, sticky guilt-tripping hug.   
“It’s going to be quiet without you,” he sighs, tightening the hug. I hold on and for good measure take in one last breath of that old man’s comforting musky dust ball smell.  
“I know, but I’ll visit, and you can visit me,” I say as I feel myself away from his monstrous grip.  
“You I know I hate driving to the city,” he grumbles, and I roll my eyes, moving closer to my car.  
“And you know that I dislike living here.” I shoot back, and dad’s head bobs in response.  
“I know,” he finishes, crossing his arms as a slight smile tugs on his face. “Just make sure you call me when you get there,” He adds.  
“I will,” I say wrapping dad into one last hug.  
“I’ll miss you,” I say.  
“Me too,” He murmurs as he crushes my bones in an attempt at solidifying the hug in place.  
Pulling away I move towards the driver’s seat, sidestepping the gutter and roughly plummeting into the dark brown place.   
“Drive safe!” He calls. I smile and nod.  
“I’ll try,” Closing the door, sealing myself in the car.   
The cars black interior lies in contrast to the small stacks of light brown boxes. I take the smooth hot stirring wheel into my hands and turn the key beside it as the car’s engine gurgles to life and shakes onto the road.   
Looking back in the mirror I watch my dad wave me goodbye. A sudden heaviness washes over me. I don’t want to leave but if I don’t dad will be in the crossfire. I know he would come to rescue no matter how futile it would be, so for his safety I left.   
I just hope everyone I care about stays safe, I would never forgive myself if anything happens to them because of me. It’s the last thing I want.   
So here I am, leaving this small town, departing this little life, waving goodbye to all the wrong experiences and keeping the good.  
The hot summer sun shines harshly through my windscreen as I turn off onto the main road, familiar houses rolling pass.   
Rolling down the window, I feel the muggy air come in, relieving of what little stiff breeze remains in the car. A deep earthy scent wafts in I know the rain will come soon, noting the dark clouds in my rear-view mirror.   
I drive onwards to the city, to begin a new life. All the while I look for the answers to my existence. 

End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you All so much for reading!  
> If you loved this book, you can buy yourself a digital copy for 99C or support me on patreon!  
> Don't forget to like and follow me on Twitter, FB and Instagram!  
> And please share the story around! I want as many people as possible to read my story!


End file.
